Redemption
by Axl S.Nightmare
Summary: Un acto en el pasado transformara a Ash y lo llenara de culpa guiándolo en una búsqueda de venganza, sin importar que se sumerja y se convierta en algo que nunca fue en el proceso. ¿Podrá salvarlo alguien de el mismo?. Capitulo 6.
1. In the Beginning

**Nota de Axl: Hola a todos, este es mi nuevo fic espero que les guste, Pokémon no es propiedad mia y esto lo hago por puro entretenimiento y aburrimiento mio.**

 **Un Saludo**

* * *

 **Redemption**

 **Escrito por:** **Axl**

 **Acto I:** **In the Beginning**

"Es impresionante como cada vez tarda menos tiempo" Comentaba un joven en la entrada de un edificio esperando por alguien.

"Pensé que solo era un rumor" Le respondía su compañero.

"No te culpo, es una persona muy poco sociable, desde su ingreso a la organización no ha aceptado ningún tipo de compañero"

"¿Es en serio?, ¿me estás diciendo que el solo capturo al líder del Equipo Flare hace cinco años?" Repuso emocionado.

"No solo lo capturo, según los informes de la época, el pobre tipo a duras penas respiraba, duro casi 5 meses hospitalizado luego de su captura."

"¡Pero nuestras políticas impiden el uso desmedido de violencia!" Exclamo sorprendido el muchacho.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero su eficacia es tal que los altos cargos lo pasan por alto."

En ese momento la conversación se ve interrumpida al abrirse las puertas del edificio para dar entrada a un hombre vestido de negro, su traje consistía en una botas de uso militar, un pantalón de color negro, un cinturón con un pequeño bolso atado a él, un Jersey negro cubría su pecho y como detalle final usaba una capa del mismo color. Tenía el cabello alborotado y de color azabache y como rasgo distintivo unas marcas en forma de z en las mejillas.

Junto a este hombre se encontraba uno un poco más bajo el cual demostraba en su rostro señales de haber recibido uno o más golpes, este hombre se encontraba esposado y era empujado sin ningún tipo de delicadeza por el hombre vestido de negro.

"Bienvenido detective Ketchum" Saludo cortésmente uno de los jóvenes agentes al tiempo que colocaba su mano en su frente a manera de saludo militar, su compañero se paró al lado e imito el gesto.

"Nos haremos cargo desde aquí, el Agente Looker lo espera para recibir su informe sobre la captura" Luego de escucharlo Ash dejo al sujeto en manos de los agentes y se dirigió a entregar su reporte.

* * *

"Parece que esta vez te contuviste" Comentaba algo aliviado un Agente Looker entrado en años mientras observaba el informe del personal médico, su escritorio totalmente lleno de dossiers sin revisar.

"Cada vez me das objetivos más débiles" Comento fastidiado el pelinegro.

"Quizás te has vuelto demasiado fuerte" Le respondió Looker en tono condescendiente mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se dirigía a la ventana. "De momento no tengo ninguna misión que darte, tomate un descanso, visita a tu madre, sal a divertirte con tus amigos."

Ash se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la puerta de aquella oficina.

"¿A dónde iras?, ¿pueblo paleta?" Pregunto interesado Looker.

"Tengo un asunto pendiente en Kalos" Respondió a secas antes de dejar la oficina.

Looker suspiro.

"No le haría daño disfrutar un poco de la vida" Comento para sí mismo en tono de queja.

* * *

Despertó violentamente de su sueño, el sudor descendía por sus mejillas y su respiración agitada y entrecortada, de nuevo el mismo sueño, cada tanto tenía aquel sueño que lo castigaba y le recordaba el mayor de sus pecados, de repente una mano en su hombro capto toda su atención.

"¿Se encuentra bien señor?" Le pregunto una mujer joven uniformada con un traje azul, de inmediato recupero la noción de donde se encontraba. "¿Necesita algo?"

"Estoy bien" Respondió el joven pelinegro, luego de meditarlo poco le pidió un poco de agua a la Auxiliar de vuelo, la cual se fue inmediatamente a conseguirla, el joven Ketchum aprovecho para recuperarse y se volvió a acomodar en su asiento, se encontraba en un vuelo con destino a Kalos.

Fue sacado de su mundo cuando la Auxiliar de vuelo volvió con el vaso de agua para luego retirarse, Ash dio un sorbo al tiempo que observo las revistas colocadas en frente de él, no podría volver a dormir esa noche así que sin muchas ganas tomo una de ellas para entretenerse un rato.

Al abrirla se dio cuenta que era una revista sobre el mundo de la farándula, desinteresadamente paso hoja tras hoja hasta que capto un título que le llamo la atención dado que el articulo trataba sobre alguien que él conocía.

"Dawn…" Susurro para el mismo el pelinegro al tiempo que comenzaba a leer dicho artículo.

" _¿Qué ha pasado con la gran Coordinadora Dawn desde su misterioso retiro hace 2 años?" Rezaba el título del artículo._

"¿Retiro?" Pensó Ash al leer el título, desde que se alejó de todos se enteraba de muy pocas cosas y cuando lo hacía era pura coincidencia. Recordó la última vez que la vio, curiosamente fue hace dos años, ella podría haberle dicho algo acerca de su retiro, pero él no recordaba nada, era cierto que su último encuentro no fue agradable para ninguno de los dos, probablemente fue después de aquel día, algo interesado Ash siguió leyendo el artículo.

" _La ganadora del Gran Festival de Hoenn y Sinnoh, decidió retirarse hace dos años en una pequeña rueda de prensa donde renunciaba a su estado de Maestra de Concursos para perseguir nuevas metas._

 _Al ser preguntada por estas metas evadió la pregunta y simplemente dijo que era algo que no podía dejar atrás sin importar lo que le costara, al día de hoy dos años después no tenemos información de a que se dedicó luego de esto._

 _Viajamos hasta el Pueblo Hojas Gemelas, allí nos encontramos con su madre Johanna, al preguntarle sobre la ex_ - _coordinadora simplemente nos dijo que se encontraba absorta en un proyecto personal y que prefería no ser molestada._

 _Buscando en archivos supimos que si queríamos saber algo acerca de ella deberíamos indagar con sus mejores amigos, en esta caso elegimos al joven entrenador de pueblo paleta Ash Ketchum y su principal rival Zoey."_

Al leer su nombre Ash hizo una mueca de burla, si no fueron capaces de encontrar a Dawn mucho menos lo lograrían encontrar a él, después de todo no por nada se había convertido en uno de los mejores agentes de la Policía Internacional.

" _Sin embargo nos encontramos con un nuevo problema y es que Ash Ketchum ha sido imposible de localizar, al entrevistar a la coordinadora Zoey solo nos comentó que ella está muy entregada a su proyecto actual y no volverá del retiro si es que vuelve hasta lograr sus metas actuales._

 _Finalmente obtuvimos fotos de aficionados que la han visto en estos años, sin embargo dada la calidad de la imagen no podemos decir si se trata de la real."_

Ash fue sacado de su lectura por la voz del piloto anunciando la llegada a Kalos y pidiendo que los pasajeros se colocaran el cinturón de seguridad, luego de alistarse para el aterrizaje Ash decidió que continuaría su lectura luego así que sin ser visto arranco la hoja en la que se encontraba el articulo y la guardo en un bolsillo total solo le interesaba aquella pagina.

* * *

El volumen de gente en el Aeropuerto de Ciudad Luminalia era asombroso al ser esta la ciudad principal de Kalos, mientras caminaba hacia la salida del Aeropuerto Ash recordó la ocasión que visito esta ciudad para enfrentar a Clemont, al recordar al joven inventor y líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia le trajo a la mente algo y rápidamente busco en el bolso que cargaba en su cinturón.

"Creo que debería reparar esto" Dijo al tiempo que tomaba un artefacto en forma cuadrada con una pantalla en medio el cual tenía bastantes signos de maltrato.

Decidido tomo rumbo hacia el Gimnasio de Cuidad Luminalia.

* * *

"Vaya, está hecho un desastre" Comento un joven rubio mientras revisaba el interior del artefacto con una lupa.

"¿Puedes arreglarlo?" Pregunto interesado el pelinegro, Clemont era de las pocas personas que conocían su trabajo y además de ello el rubio decidió apoyarlo a su manera obsequiándole algunos de sus inventos que pensó le serian útiles.

"Por supuesto, yo lo invente, repararlo será fácil" Respondió Clemont "¿Te ha sido útil?" Pregunto mientras comenzaba a buscar las herramientas necesarias para repararlo.

"Más de lo que imaginas" Respondió Ash mientras observaba algunos de los inventos que el rubio tenia allí. "¿Qué tal el gimnasio?" Decidió que ya que se encontraba allí no sería mala idea enterarse de algunas cosas.

"Aburrido, han venido pocos retadores que me hagan esforzar" Sonrió el rubio mientras empezaba a trabajar en las reparaciones. "Si ves algo que te guste puedes llevártelo" Le invito al verlo observar sus inventos.

"Por cierto, ¿Qué te trae a Kalos?" Inicio el rubio levantando un poco la vista.

"Tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo" Contesto el azabache de manera melancólica.

"Lo sé, lo sé" Respondió calmadamente y con una expresión triste en el rostro.

De repente se oyen pasos rápidamente y alguien que salta abrazando al azabache por la espalda.

"¿Quién soy?" Preguntaba alegremente una voz femenina.

"Es difícil confundir tu voz, Bonnie" Respondió tranquilamente Ash mientras la rubia lo soltaba.

Bonnie, la pequeña Bonnie había crecido en esos seis años convirtiéndose en una jovencita hermosa con su largo cabello rubio, bella figura quizás no era tan voluptuosa como lo pudo ser May pero aun así era notoria, desde aquel fatídico día hace seis años Bonnie incremento sus atenciones hacia el joven Ketchum, cada que lo veía se ponía muy cariñosa con él en un intento por aliviar la pena que este sentía.

"¿A qué se debe tu visita?" Preguntó alegremente la rubia mientras se agarraba del brazo del joven Ketchum.

"Tenía un favor que pedirle a Clemont" Respondió Ash con simpleza, haciendo que la atención de Bonnie recayera en su hermano.

"Vaya, un invento de mi hermano que no explota" Dijo en tono bromista luego de ver como este trabajaba en las reparaciones del artefacto luego miro de manera coqueta a Ash. "Ash, ¿por qué no tienes una cita conmigo mientras Clemont termina?". Propuso alegremente la rubia.

Ash estaba a punto de abrir la boca para negarse pero fue interrumpido por Clemont.

"De hecho, necesito que me traigan algunas piezas que hacen falta" Pidió Clemont luego de acercarse a él y darle una lista con lo que requería dejando sin opción a Ash el cual era arrastrado por una alegre Bonnie.

* * *

Luego de comprar las piezas necesarias, Ash y Bonnie se encontraban sentados en una silla frente a la Torre Prisma tomando un helado, Ash observo detenidamente a Bonnie y sin quererlo una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Junto con su hermano eran de los mejores amigos que tenía a pesar de que intentó alejarlos como al resto de sus amigos, ellos conocían la verdad detrás de este comportamiento por lo cual fracaso y ellos siguieron en contacto, con ellos no surtía efecto la máscara que usaba para proteger a los demás de sí mismo.

Aunque el joven Ketchum había madurado forzosamente generando una actitud bastante odiosa para todos los que lo rodeaban el par de hermanos rubios eran capaces de ver a través de ella.

Al estar encerrado en sus pensamientos Ash no pudo evitar el contacto del frio helado de Bonnie sobre su mejilla seguido por una cara de enfado por parte de ella.

"No me estabas escuchando" Protesto la rubia fingiendo sentirse ofendida.

"Lo siento, en serio" Se disculpó el pelinegro. "¿De qué me hablabas?".

"Te estaba preguntando si tenías novia, en estos seis años alguna mujer debió intentarlo"

"No, no estoy interesado en nada de eso" Respondió tranquilamente el joven Azabache, los últimos seis años trato de alejarse de todo el mundo especialmente de las mujeres.

Él era consiente que era algo más atractivo para las mujeres que hace seis años después de todo el duro entrenamiento no solo había desarrollado habilidades, varias mujeres trataron de conocerlo sin embargo él se encargó de alejarlas rápidamente, después de todo así no sufrirían por su culpa.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos Bonnie le hablaba sobre la ventaja de tener una relación y de como si no consideraba tener una terminaría solo en un cuarto con inventos defectuosos como su hermano.

"Claro que yo siempre estaré dispuesta a estar contigo" Dijo la rubia al tiempo que lo abrazaba afectuosamente, Ash solo sonreír nerviosamente mientras le pedía que lo liberara de su abrazo.

* * *

"Lo he reparado y he añadido algunas funciones nuevas" Explicaba Clemont mientras le devolvía el artilugio. "Hay otra cosa que quiero que te lleves." Dijo Clemont al tiempo que le indicaba que lo siguiera, al llegar junto a una mesa de un cajón saco una pequeña caja gris.

"He trabajado en esto, contiene todo lo necesario para curarte las heridas y en tamaño reducido" Comentaba orgulloso de su invención. "Aunque debes recordar que solo hay suficiente para una persona." Le explico al tiempo que le entregaba la caja.

"Está bien, lo tendré en mente, gracias por todo Clemont" Se despedía del inventor.

"Sabes que eres bienvenido en cualquier momento, vuelve cuando quieras"

Ash se dirigió hacia la salida pero antes se topó de nuevo con Bonnie.

"¿Ya te vas?" Le pregunto con cara de tristeza, Ash acaricio el cabello de la rubia y le dedico una sonrisa.

"Tranquila, volveré a visitarlos".

* * *

Luego de salir de Ciudad Luminalia Ash caminaba calmadamente por la ruta cuatro hacia Ciudad Santalune aún se encontraba muy lejos de Pueblo Vaniville, transitar de nuevo por allí no le provocaba un sentimiento muy agradable, luego de pensarlo tomo una pokébola de su cinturón

"Yo te elijo, Charizard" Exclamo al tiempo que el Pokémon era liberado, como de costumbre al estar libre este hizo gala de su fuerza rugiendo y arrojando fuego por la boca ante lo cual Ash simplemente sonrió, luego se acercó y se colgó a la espalda de este. "Charizard, vuela lo más rápido que puedas en dirección al sur hay un lugar al que debo llegar rápidamente." El Pokémon cumplió al pie de la letra y despego para alejarse de allí rápidamente.

Luego de un par de horas volando Ash diviso su lugar de destino ordenándole a Charizard que descendiera pocos metros antes de la entrada del pueblo, luego de estar en suelo firme Ash lo regreso a su Pokébola.

"Gracias amigo, tomate un descanso" Él no era el único que había entrenado, sus pokémon también lo habían hecho eran más fuertes, resistentes y agiles que antes.

Ash se dirigió a paso lento hacia el pueblo, al llegar allí para su suerte encontró una vendedora de flores, luego de comprar un ramo compuestos de flores variadas se dirigió hacia el sur del pueblo, a la parte más tranquila de este.

En este lugar habían múltiples monumentos de piedra, todos representando a una persona, Ash camino sin poner mucha atención a estos total él sabía de memoria cuál era la que venía a visitar.

Al llegar allí se encontró una lápida bastante cuidada en comparación al resto que se encontraban allí y a pesar de que él sabía que allí no se encontraba ningún cuerpo comenzó a hablar como si hubiese alguien allí presente.

"Lamento no venir más seguido a visitarte" Comenzó al tiempo que colocaba las flores al lado de la lápida. "He estado ocupado con varias cosas, pero prometo venir más seguido" Siguió hablando.

"Esta vez no olvide traerte flores" Comento con una sonrisa que disimulaba la tristeza en su rostro. "Seis años, ya han pasado seis años desde aquel día".

"Solo hace falta uno y todos habrán sido castigados" Comento con una mirada algo vacía la cual cambio a una mirada cariñosa cargada de culpa. "Cuando consiga encontrar al último vendré a contártelo".

"Tú solo espera por mi...Serena" Dijo lo último en un susurro para sí mismo.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Acto II**

 _ **Despedida bajo la lluvia…**_

" _ **Solo eres un estorbo para mi"**_

 _ **No es necesario que cargues con esto…**_


	2. Running With the Devil

**Nota de Axl: Hola a todos, espero que les guste la segunda parte de mi fic, Pokémon no es propiedad mia y esto lo hago por puro entretenimiento mio.**

 **Un Saludo**

* * *

 **Redemption**

 **Escrito por: Axl**

 **Acto II: Running With the Devil**

 _La lluvia caía fuertemente aquel día, era como si todo se hubiese juntado a la perfección para generar un ambiente rodeado de tristeza y desolación, un cementerio, la lluvia que no da señales de parar y dos siluetas paradas en medio de la lluvia, una de ellas acurrucada en frente de una lápida, la otra de pie compartiendo su paraguas._

" _¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto la figura acurrucada poniéndose de pie, aquella figura corresponde a la de un joven de cabello negro._

" _Vine por ti" Le respondió la otra denotando un poco de temor por la reacción que pudiese tener, esta figura corresponde a una chica de pelo azul oscuro._

 _El joven pelinegro se pone de pie y comienza a alejarse lentamente sin mediar alguna palabra, la lluvia empapándolo parecía no importarle o quizás no era consiente de ella en aquel momento, simplemente guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y se alejó caminando bajo la lluvia._

" _¡ASH!" Grito la joven, su sombrilla cayendo a un lado de ella. "¡Vuelve conmigo!, ¡Viajemos juntos!, ¡Han pasado cuatro años no puedes seguir así!" El joven pelinegro se detuvo ante los gritos y ella trato de acercarse, pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos._

" _Lo siento, no puedo" Respondió sin voltear a verla luego de un momento reanudo su marcha, las lágrimas comenzaban a descender por el rostro de la joven._

" _¡No fue tu culpa!... ¡nunca lo fue!" Grito desesperada, las lágrimas descendían mezclándose con la lluvia._

 _Ash volteo a verla una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro. "Por favor…" Hizo una pausa lo que iba a decir era demasiado doloroso. "No vuelvas a buscarme" Luego simplemente se fue de allí mientras la joven murmuraba cosas para sí misma bajo la lluvia mientras sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia._

* * *

Por alguna razón se sentía en calma cada que visitaba aquel lugar, tenía por costumbre visitarlo una vez al año en la misma fecha, le gustaría visitarlo más seguido pero normalmente su trabajo se interponía, si hubiese más gente allí pensarían que está mal de la cabeza al hablarle a una lápida pero para él es como si ella siempre estuviese allí con una sonrisa esperando por él.

Una presencia que no representaba ninguna amenaza lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Señora Grace" Soltó el pelinegro al verla llegar allí

"Hola Ash, ¿Cómo estás?" Saludo educadamente la señora, algunas canas hacían presencia en ella, lo cual era normal para lo que fue obligada a vivir, la culpa crecía en Ash, simplemente permaneció callado ante ella.

La mujer se acercó a la lápida y dejo allí unas flores, luego se colocó al lado de Ash y presento sus respetos a la difunta, durante todo este tiempo el azabache permaneció en silencio, Grace le hablaba a la lápida de su hija como si ella estuviese allí con ellos, era la única persona aparte de él que hacia algo así.

"Gracias Ash"

"¿Por qué?" Repuso calmado el pelinegro.

"Eres la única persona aparte de mí que sigue visitándola luego de estos seis años".

Ash la observo por unos momentos antes de suspirar y responder calmadamente. "Después de todo es lo mínimo que puedo hacer".

Grace le dedico una mirada algo triste, ella no lo culpaba de nada, es probable que la única persona que lo hacia fuese el mismo, en el tiempo que aquello ocurrió ella culpo al joven de cabellos negros y sus amigos pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que no merecían cargar con la culpa, simplemente fue algo que ocurrió, algo que no se pudo evitar.

Dirigió su mirada al rostro del entrenador de pueblo paleta, le parecía curioso que no le guardase rencor alguno luego de cómo le trato hace seis años, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Tienes tiempo?, ven a mi casa a tomar algo" Le sugirió al tiempo que comenzaba a alejarse de allí con un paso lento invitando al azabache a seguirla.

"Está bien" Respondió Ash en un tono bajo mientras comenzaba a seguirle, para el cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer por ella sería lo mínimo que pudiese hacer por el dolor que creía haber causado.

* * *

Era su primera vez dentro de aquella casa hace seis años durante el funeral de Serena no entro en ella y pensándolo bien en aquella época Grace tampoco lo hubiese permitido, Grace se fue a preparar él te y lo dejo en la sala de aquella vivienda.

La casa era similar a la de su madre en Pueblo Paleta nada fuera de lo normal, en su análisis de aquel lugar capto algo de interés, se levantó de su puesto y se acercó a ello, se permito una sonrisa al ver aquella fotografía.

Clemont, Bonnie, Korrina, Serena y El, era una fotografía de hace seis años el aun guardaba su copia en Pueblo Paleta junto con las demás fotografías de sus viajes era lo único que quedaba de la gran mayoría de sus amigos.

"Ella me envió esa fotografía hace seis años, le guardaba bastante cariño" Le comento Grace al verlo con la fotografía en las manos, Ash la dejo en su sitio y se sentó en un sofá frente a Grace y tomo una tasa con té.

"Dime Ash, ¿a qué te dedicaste estos seis años?" Pregunto amablemente la señora, el no considero prudente ni necesario contarle la verdad acerca de su trabajo y la inspiración tras este mismo.

"Lo siento…no puedo hablar de ello" Contesto calmadamente mientras evitaba el contacto visual.

"Tranquilo, por cierto, ¿aun la llevas contigo?" Inquirió Grace para luego tomar un poco de té.

Lentamente Ash dejo la taza de té sobre la mesa y deslizo su mano por el cinturón hasta toparse con sus Pokébolas, tomo la última de ellas y la sostuvo por un momento.

"No puedo dejarla con el Profesor Oak, ella insiste en seguirme" Se detuvo y tomo un poco de té antes de continuar. "Aun así jamás ha obedecido una orden mía" Nuevamente dio un sorbo a su té. "Sin embargo me ha salvado un par de ocasiones en el pasado sin que se lo pidiera, la verdad no sé qué pensar o hacer con ella."

De repente su comunicador sonó indicando la llegada de un mensaje, Ash puso de nuevo la pokébola en su cinturón y procedió a leer el mensaje, suspiro y se despidió de Grace.

"Lo siento, debo irme"

"Está bien, vuelve cuando quieras, a ella le gustara verte más seguido"

Ash asintió con la cabeza antes de salir de aquella casa.

* * *

Molesto así se encontraba mientras salía de Pueblo Vaniville, furiosamente busco entre los contactos de su comunicador para llamar al Agente Looker.

"¡Se puede saber qué demonios estás pensando!" Espeto furioso nada más ver que el destinatario acepto la llamada.

"Siempre es un gusto hablar contigo, Ash" Contesto calmadamente Looker.

"Ya te dije que no necesito un compañero" Ya no gritaba pero en su voz se sentía su nivel de ira. "¿Por qué me asignaste uno?"

"Yo no lo asigné, es cosa de los altos cargos, por ello esta vez no puedo librarte de tu compañero" Explico Looker.

"Pues habla con ellos, yo no necesito y no quiero tener un compañero" Respondió de mala gana el pelinegro.

"Ya te dije que no puedo hacer nada por ti" Respondió Looker comenzando a perder la paciencia. "Como te dije en el mensaje debes estar en dos días en Ciudad Carmín para encontrarte con él, los demás detalles de la misión te los daré luego". Ash iba a protestar pero fue interrumpido.

"Te enviare los datos de tu compañero, asegúrate de revisarlos" Dijo Looker para luego cortar la llamada impidiendo que Ash siguiese con su protesta.

Ash bufo fastidiado, en el pasado Looker trato hasta cinco veces de asignarle un compañero y siempre logro que se retractara, sin embargo esta vez no parecía tener escapatoria.

"Por lo menos es en Kanto, tendré tiempo de ir a casa" Pensó el pelinegro antes de liberar a Charizard y emprender vuelo hacia Ciudad Luminalia.

* * *

De nuevo se encontraba ocupando un asiento de un avión, esta vez sería un tedioso vuelo de más de doce horas, en menos de veinticuatro horas habría tomado dos vuelos, recostó la cabeza tratando de descansar un poco, hace poco menos de treinta minutos el avión había despegado.

Al llegar al Aeropuerto de Ciudad Luminalia tuvo suerte de encontrar asientos disponibles en el vuelo de esa misma noche, aunque tuvo que esperar hasta la noche que este salía, aprovecho el tiempo y paso por el Centro Pokémon asegurándose del buen estado de sus Pokémon además de comer algo, algunos de sus viejos hábitos seguían latentes y su constante hambre era uno de ellos.

Volviendo al presente Ash se encontraba demasiado aburrido, en condiciones normales prefería viajar por mar pero dado el tiempo que puso Looker no tenía otra opción que viajar por aire, tomo una revista que se encontraba frente a él y comenzó a ojearla tratando de alejar su aburrimiento. Un título en la revista llamo su atención.

" _Gran Final del Torneo de la Liga Sinnoh_

 _El Torneo de la Liga Sinnoh de este año decidió a su campeón en un vibrante duelo entre dos entrenadores muy talentosos, nuestros finalistas Paul y Barry dieron todo de si al igual que sus respectivos equipos Pokémon, como resultado nos deleitaron con un gran espectáculo cuyo ganador fue Barry luego de una larga batalla seis contra seis que nunca tuvo un claro dominador"._

"Así que se tomó revancha" Murmuro Ash para sí mismo recordando la ocasión en la que Paul derroto a Barry en el mismo torneo para luego ser derrotado por él.

Dejo la revista en el lugar de donde la había tomado, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, de cualquier manera de haber participado el habría barrido con todos los competidores del torneo y no, no era presunción, en los últimos seis años sus Pokémon habían crecido junto a él.

La sonrisa se tornó en una expresión seria, él ya había dejado eso atrás, no tenía interés alguno en los torneos de liga o en cualquier cosa parecida, su objetivo era solo uno y estaba cerca de completarlo.

* * *

Luego de más de doce horas de vuelo estaba en Ciudad Carmín, la diferencia horaria entre las dos regiones provoco que llegara en horas de la madrugada, al salir del Aeropuerto se dirigió al Centro Pokémon, no tenía como costumbre reservar habitación en ningún hotel y dada la hora era su única opción.

Luego de llegar allí y pedirle una habitación a la muy cansada enfermera Joy se encontraba en la cama de la habitación, tomo su comunicador y reviso nuevamente el mensaje enviado por Looker, según decía allí su "compañero" llegaría a Ciudad Carmín el día siguiente en horas de la mañana, dejo el comunicador a un lado y cerró los ojos momentáneamente.

* * *

" _¿Qué tienes pensado hacer ahora?"_

" _La verdad no lo sé, solo quería verte"_

" _¿Por qué no viajas con nosotros?"_

 _Un ruido ensordecedor, todo en color blanco_

 _Silencio total, todo en color negro_

 _Una reunión de personas vestidas de negro_

Se despertó gritando bastante alterado quedando sentado sobre la cama, su cuerpo cubierto por una capa de sudor, su respiración entrecortada. Trato de calmarse, analizo la habitación donde se encontraba mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"Solo fue un sueño" Murmuro al recordar donde se encontraba, era habitual tener sueños de este tipo, se dejó caer en la cama y quedo observando el techo de la habitación.

Buscó a tientas su comunicador, al encontrarlo observo la hora y se dio cuenta que era medio día, había dormido algo más de ocho horas, quizás había ignorado cuan cansado estaba realmente, encendió la televisión de la habitación y busco desinteresadamente algo interesante, al no encontrar nada se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño al poco tiempo se empezó a escuchar el sonido del agua golpeando contra el piso.

* * *

Luego de pasar la tarde en Ciudad Carmín sin realmente tener nada que hacer volvió a su habitación en el Centro Pokémon, se recostó en la cama para quedar mirando el techo de la habitación, tomo de mala gana su comunicador, lo había dejado en la habitación cuando salió a pasear por Ciudad Carmín.

Tenía un nuevo mensaje de Looker, al ver el contenido de este se detallaba la hora de llegada de su compañero, llegaría a las nueve de la mañana en un barco proveniente de Unova.

"El desgraciado puede viajar en barco y a mí me toca estar doce horas en un avión." Comento fastidiado, luego recordó lo que le dijo Looker y decidió revisar un poco la información sobre su compañero.

"Liam Wandell, vaya nombre más extraño" La información que le proporcionaban era realmente poca, salvo que era originario de Unova y de que termino el periodo de entrenamiento en dos años. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, su entrenamiento solo duro un año, la sonrisa desapareció al ver la fecha de ingreso, aquel sujeto era un novato, había terminado el entrenamiento hace menos de un mes.

"Es un año menor" Menciono al ver la edad, se le hizo curioso no ver datos sobre su anterior ocupación, ni registros sobre su equipo pokémon o competiciones en las que ha participado, examino la fotografía por un momento, tenía la piel blanca y una boina cubría su cabello, pero lo que le llamo la atención eran los ojos de aquel sujeto, sus ojos eran de color amarillo, ciertamente no parecían naturales.

* * *

La brisa marina golpeaba suavemente su rostro dándole una agradable sensación de frescura mientras veía pacientemente a las personas desembarcar de aquella nave proveniente de Unova.

Dado que Looker aún no le había asignado la misión tenía tiempo libre para ir a Pueblo Paleta, aunque no le gustaba la idea tendría que ir acompañado a casa, a la distancia vio como una figura algo pequeña vistiendo un abrigo azul que combinaba con una boina del mismo color empezaba a descender de la embarcación, se acercó calmadamente a la embarcación.

Al llegar junto a la persona de la boina, noto que esta no se había percatado de su presencia.

"¿Liam Wandell?" Pronuncio en un tono neutro, estando a pocos centímetros de aquel sujeto.

Al verse sorprendido dio un pequeño grito acompañado de un salto para terminar resbalándose y quedar sentado en el piso, para Ash aquello era ridículo aun así aprovecho que el sujeto estaba en el piso para examinarlo un poco.

Su complexión no era fuerte, para ser un hombre daba la apariencia de tener un cuerpo bastante delicado, sus brazos eran delgados en comparación a los del pelinegro, su cabello de color morado se ocultaba bajo la boina, Ash calculó que le sacaba por lo menos una cabeza en estatura.

"Detective…Ketchum" al reconocerlo el sujeto se levantó rápidamente del suelo.

"Es un placer conocerlo señor, mi nombre es Liam Wandell y a partir de hoy seré su compañero" Le extendió la mano, Ash sin meditarlo la tomo y la apretó.

"Que te quede claro que yo no quería ni necesitaba un compañero, solo me retrasaras" Dijo mientras soltaba el agarre sobre la mano de Liam. "Solo acepte porque Looker me obligó" Termino para darle la espalda y comenzar a alejarse de él, luego de unos cuantos pasos y sentir que su compañero no lo seguir se detuvo y volteo a mirarlo.

"¿Qué esperas?, ¿una invitación?" Pregunto Ash algo fastidiado dándole a entender que lo siguiera y luego reanudo su marcha seguido de Liam.

* * *

Luego de tomar prestado un auto proporcionado por la Policía Internacional se dirigieron hacia Pueblo Paleta, Ash conducía sin decir palabra alguna mientras Liam le observaba con algo de curiosidad.

"¿Tengo algo en la cara?, no has dejado de mirarme todo este tiempo" Pregunto Ash calmadamente sin quitar la mirada del camino.

"No…la cosa es que quería…" Se quedó callado después de todo no era el momento correcto así que decidió probar con otra pregunta. "¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?".

Ash suspiro pero decidió aprovechar esta ocasión. "Vamos hacia Pueblo Paleta, voy a visitar a mi familia." Decidió detener el auto en ese momento y cruzar su mirada con la de Liam.

"Necesito que hagas algo por mí"

"¡Claro, lo que necesite detective Ketchum!" Respondió emocionado el de ojos amarillos.

"Mientras estemos en Pueblo Paleta, no se te ocurra hablar de nuestro trabajo" Dijo antes de reiniciar la marcha hacia pueblo paleta, de seguir a ese ritmo llegarían entrada la noche.

"Claro, no hay problema".

Pasaron algo más de veinte minutos en silencio, Ash lo observaba sin que él se diese cuenta y decidió preguntar algo que le molestaba desde la noche anterior.

"¿Por qué tu registro de información esta tan incompleto?, nada sobre competencias, equipos pokémon, por no hablar de tus familiares". La pregunta sorprendió a Liam.

"Yo…lo siento, no quiero hablar de ello" Respondió en tono bajo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la ventana, Ash decidió no insistir en ello, cada quien tendría su pasado oscuro.

"Realmente, es tan agradable como los rumores dicen" Comento Liam con sarcasmo causando una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa en la cara del pelinegro.

* * *

Era una calmada noche en Pueblo Paleta, la tranquilidad del pueblo contrastaba con la de las ciudades, Ash y Liam bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa del primero, al poco tiempo de tocar el timbre una señora de cabello castaño entre el cual se veían unos pocos cabellos de color blanco los atendió.

"Hola mamá" Saludo el pelinegro esbozando una sonrisa, Liam se extrañó un poco ya que era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír.

"Bienvenido Hijo" Dijo emocionada la señora de cabello castaño para luego abrazarle cálidamente, Ash correspondió al abrazo dejando de lado aquella mascara que usaba usualmente, al terminar el abrazo la señora de cabello castaño fue consciente de su presencia.

"¿Y ella quién es?, ¿amiga tuya?" Pregunto Delia inocentemente.

"No es ella, es el" Aclaro Ash para luego seguir con la presentación. "Él es Liam Wandell, lo encontré perdido en el camino y decidí traerlo conmigo" Explico Ash para luego internarse en la casa.

"oh, lo siento, mucho gusto, soy Delia Ketchum, la mamá de Ash" Se presentó la señora. "Pero no te quedes ahí, adelante, sigue".

"Está bien, con su permiso" Liam entro tímidamente a la casa.

* * *

Al subir a su habitación lo encontró durmiendo, su mejor amigo, su primer Pokémon, aquel a quien dejo atrás para evitar perder de nuevo algo valioso para él.

"Pikachu, despierta" Pidió suavemente, el roedor despertó lentamente para encontrarse de frente el rostro de su entrenador, al reconocerlo el pequeño roedor se llenó de alegría y se lanzó hacia su entrenador.

"Lo siento amigo, yo también te he extrañado" Decía el pelinegro al tener a su amigo abrazado contra él.

Hace seis años Ash y Pikachu dejaron de viajar juntos, Ash pensó que algo como lo que le paso a Serena podría ocurrirle a Pikachu y prefirió dejarlo en casa no soportaría pasar por algo así de nuevo, algo a lo cual claramente el pequeño roedor se opuso pero al ver la determinación de su entrenador no le quedo más que aceptar y esperar pacientemente a que volviera.

Sin embargo para Ash existía otro motivo además de la seguridad de Pikachu, el siempre culpo a su debilidad por lo sucedido, de haber tenido más poder podría haber salvado a Serena y nada tendría que haber cambiado, por ello se hizo fuerte, entreno arduamente para no volver a sentirse impotente mientras alguien querido para el desaparece.

"Así que esta es su habitación" Comento interesado Liam sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Pikachu al ver al joven de ojos amarillos salto de los brazos del joven Ketchum para dirigirse a los de este ultimo de manera muy amigable, esto sorprendió visiblemente al joven pelinegro.

"Hola Pikachu" Saludo Liam al pequeño roedor el cual le respondió alegre con su grito característico.

"Es extraño" Comento el pelinegro.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Pikachu solo reacciona de esa manera con mis amigos" Dijo Ash acercándose a Liam y Pikachu. "Es muy extraño que sea tan amigable contigo".

"Si tú lo dices" Respondió nerviosamente Liam al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza del roedor, de repente algo en una de las paredes de la habitación capto su atención.

"¿Son fotos de sus viajes?" Comento interesado mientras se acercaba a un cuadro donde se encontraban fotografías de Ash más joven con distintas personas en lo que parecían ser recuerdos de sus viajes pasados.

"Eso no es asunto tuyo" Respondió de mala gana el pelinegro saliendo de la habitación, Pikachu lo miro de manera extraña y pareció suspirar antes de saltar de los brazos de Liam para perseguir a su entrenador.

* * *

En la casa de la familia Ketchum tres personas cenaban en aparente calma, calma que fue interrumpida cuando la señora Ketchum interrumpió el silencio.

"Dime hijo, ¿Cuándo volverás a participar en alguna liga?" Pregunto Delia muy calmadamente.

"Aún no he terminado mi entrenamiento" Respondió rápidamente el pelinegro.

"Es solo que, llevas seis años entrenando y aun no se para que si no quieres participar en ninguna liga" Comento mientras Liam solo observaba interesado la situación.

"Bueno es que…" Ash se encontraba sin que decir, cada que visitaba su casa en Pueblo Paleta esta conversación se repetía, ni el mismo se explicaba como había sido capaz de ocultarle el asunto de su trabajo a su madre.

"Por cierto, ¿Cómo se encuentra Grace?" Delia cambio el tema para agradecimiento interno del azabache.

"¿Quién es Grace?" Pregunto Liam interesado.

"No es nadie y nunca dije que hubiese ido a Kalos" Respondió el pelinegro algo fastidiado.

"Todos los años vas en esa fecha" Delia le repuso calmadamente.

"Se encuentra bien" Soltó el pelinegro en un tono bajo.

"Scott vino hace poco, dijo que la oferta para ser un Cerebro de la Frontera sigue en pie"

"No estoy interesado"

"¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?"

"Mañana a medio día me iré"

Liam solo observaba la conversación entre madre e hijo calladamente, la señora Ketchum era un poco insistente y eso incomodaba al Detective Ketchum el cual se había esforzado por no contar nada acerca de su trabajo.

"Estoy cansado iré a dormir" Comento Ash levantándose de su lugar y dejando solos a Liam y Delia.

"Está bien, descansa, yo le mostrare el cuarto de invitados a Liam" Se despidió de su hijo para luego dirigir su mirada a Liam. "Bien, Liam, ¿Por qué no me cuentas más acerca de ti?" Propuso Delia con una expresión que asusto a Liam.

* * *

Cerró la puerta de su habitación quedándose a solas con Pikachu, el cual salto su cama y se preparó para dormir, a diferencia de cuando viajaba para participar en las ligas regionales sus visitas a Pueblo Paleta eran más frecuentes, aunque esto le traía algunos problemas.

A pesar de ser uno de los mejores agentes de la Policía Internacional el también ha recibido heridas durante sus misiones. Costillas, Brazos, Piernas por lo menos una vez había sufrido una fractura en estos dejándolo fuera de servicio temporalmente y sin otro remedio que volver a Pueblo Paleta para recuperarse.

Eso sin contar las demás lesiones que pudo haber sufrido en estos años, siempre que su madre le preguntaba él contestaba que se las hizo entrenando aunque él estaba seguro que Delia sabía que mentía, agradecía que no le cuestionara mucho acerca de ello.

Suspiro y luego se acercó a su cuadro de fotografías. Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos siempre encontraba la manera de ponerse en peligro el mismo y a quienes lo acompañaban, era un milagro que nada trágico hubiese pasado antes de Kalos. Les dedico más atención a las mujeres en las fotografías.

"Misty, May, Dawn, Iris…" Susurro, si en lugar de Serena les hubiese pasado algo a alguna de ellas, ¿Cómo hubiese reaccionado?, ¿hubiese sido distinto?, quizás ellas no hubiesen dicho aquellas palabras con una sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de saber su destino.

Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, supo de inmediato que era y tomo su comunicador, se permitió una pequeña y momentánea sonrisa, al menos tendría trabajo que hacer para no pensar en ello, dejo el comunicador en una mesa y se desvistió quedando solo en ropa interior, luego se acostó en su cama para quedar rápidamente dormido.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Acto III**

 _ **Un baile hostil…**_

" _ **Eres demasiado extraño"**_

 _ **La dama verde aparece…**_


	3. Sympathy for the Devil

**Nota de Axl: Hola a todos, esta es la tercera parte de mi fic, espero que sea de su agrado. Pokémon no es propiedad mía y esto lo hago por puro entretenimiento mío.**

 **Un Saludo**

* * *

 **Redemption**

 **Escrito por: Axl**

 **Acto III: Sympathy for the Devil**

 _Nunca había sido de su agrado el usar traje sin embargo la ocasión lo ameritaba, allí de pie junto a Clemont y Bonnie se sentía fuera de lugar en aquel funeral, Bonnie se abrazaba a Clemont al no poder controlar sus lágrimas y este hacia su mejor esfuerzo para consolarla sin quebrarse el en el proceso._

 _Si alguien lo tuviese que describir, él estaba parado allí como un muerto en vida, aunque interiormente su espíritu estaba totalmente quebrado él no podía derramar una sola lagrima, simplemente podía observar como aquel ataúd que simbolizaba a su amiga era enterrado._

 _May, Iris, Misty, Dawn, Miette y por lo menos una decena más de personas lo habían abrazado con lastima, quizás compadeciéndose de él, quizás dándole su apoyo, quizás simplemente lo hacían por protocolo, realmente en aquel momento no le importaba, su atención estaba centrada en una mujer adulta que lloraba desconsolada mientras era abrazada por el Profesor Sycamore._

 _En el momento que la mirada de aquella mujer dio con ellos, Ash pudo ver odio puro, en el pasado muchas veces fue el blanco de sentimientos negativos por parte de sus rivales, el villano de turno de la región en la que se encontrara, ocasionalmente alguno de sus compañeros de viaje cuando discutía con estos, pero jamás algo tan intenso y que lo destrozara tanto como lo que le transmitía aquella mujer con la mirada._

 _Antes de que se diese cuenta la mujer se acercó a ellos, se acercó a él y lo tomo de su chaqueta, para luego reclamarle en voz baja y quebrada algo a lo que el sistemáticamente dio la misma respuesta aunque la pregunta cambiara._

" _¿Por qué ella?"_

" _Lo siento"_

" _¿Por qué no hiciste nada?"_

" _Lo siento"_

" _¿Por qué me la quitaste?_ _"_

" _Lo siento"_

 _La mujer libero su agarre y se alejó un poco dándole la espalda para luego repetir la escena pero esta vez reclamándole a grito herido y sin mirarlo._

" _¿Por qué le pediste que viajara contigo?"_

" _Lo siento"_

" _¿Por qué la dejaste hacer algo tan peligroso?"_

" _Lo siento"_

 _Harta de su repetitiva respuesta y en un acto de ira la mujer tomo una roca que encontró en el suelo para girar y lanzarla hacia el pelinegro, su puntería sin querer fue certera y la roca termino impactando en la cabeza de este._

 _Clemont y Bonnie trataron de reaccionar al ver esto, pero Ash les indico que no hicieran nada, simplemente se quedó allí observando a la mujer mientras algo de sangre salía de su herida descendiendo por su rostro._

" _¡Deja de decir que lo sientes!" Le grito la mujer para finalmente alejarse del grupo._

" _Ella debió sentir mucho más dolor que esto" Dijo para sí mismo, él no podía culpar a la mujer que acababa de herirlo y si volviese con la intensión de herirlo aún más él no se opondría, al fin y al cabo él era el culpable de la muerte de su única hija._

" _Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer" Susurro el pelinegro._

* * *

Despertó para encontrarse con un techo muy familiar, le tomo unos instantes recordar donde estaba, respiro profundo y se levantó de la cama para dirigirse a la ventana del cuarto, dentro de poco tendría que prepararse para su viaje, tenía que estar en Ciudad Verde antes del anochecer para encontrarse con Looker.

"Debería hablar con el" Susurro para sí mismo, aunque no le gustara ahora tenía un compañero.

Mientras pensaba en esto la puerta de su habitación se abrió repentinamente, giro para quedar de frente a esta y encontrarse a un Liam totalmente sonrojado aun con la mano en la perilla de la puerta.

"Wandell, ¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto calmadamente mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

"¡A!… ¡Agente Ketchum!...Solo vine a despertarlo" Soltó apresuradamente Liam para luego irse de allí sin dar tiempo a una respuesta.

"Sí que es extraño" Comento Ash mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación.

* * *

El desayuno transcurría tranquilamente en el comedor de la residencia Ketchum, Ash comía tranquilamente mientras Liam aun no podía evitar sonrojarse al verlo todo iba en calma hasta que la señora de la casa interrumpió el silencio.

"Entonces, ¿te iras hoy?"

"Si, tengo algo que hacer" Respondió calmadamente el pelinegro hizo una pequeña pausa y dirigió su mirada a Liam. "Por cierto, el me ayudara con mi entrenamiento un tiempo."

La mujer de cabello castaño sonrió al escuchar aquello. "Me alegra, estaba preocupada de que estuvieses solo tanto tiempo" Dijo al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa a su hijo.

Luego de terminar de desayunar y alistarse para el viaje Ash, Liam y Delia se encontraban en la puerta de la residencia Ketchum.

"Volverás pronto" Pregunto Delia algo triste por la partida de su hijo.

"No lo sé, intentare volver pronto" Respondió su hijo antes de acercarse a ella y abrazarla.

"Está bien, al menos promete que te cuidaras y volverás entero" Delia menciono en referencia a las veces que ha llegado herido.

"Lo intentare" Dijo Ash con una sonrisa para luego dirigirse al auto.

Una vez quedaron solos Liam y Delia ella se acercó a Liam y lo tomo de la mano.

"Sé que es algo difícil, pero por favor cuida de el" Dijo mientras miraba fijamente los ojos amarillos de Liam.

"Lo haré" Respondió algo nervioso el muchacho al tiempo que Delia soltaba su mano y se alejaba de él. "Aunque no me lo hubiese pedido, lo habría hecho" Susurro para sí mismo antes de acompañar al de pelo negro en el auto.

Una vez Liam estaba en al auto Ash lo puso en marcha alejándose de su casa mientras Delia observaba su partida, paso poco tiempo antes de que Liam rompiera el silencio que hacia presencia en el auto.

"¿Dónde nos dirigimos?"

"Vamos a Ciudad Verde, Looker nos espera allí" Contesto Ash sin quitar la mirada del camino.

* * *

Luego de más de tres horas de viaje las cuales pasaron en silencio habían llegado a Ciudad Verde, Ash detuvo el vehículo y dirigió su mirada a Liam el cual dormía tranquilamente en el asiento del copiloto, algo en él no era natural pero de cierta forma se sentía familiar.

Decidió no pensar más en ello y bajo del auto, había estacionado en una calle bastante concurrida, en lo personal no le gustaba estar en lugares así pero ese fue el lugar en el que Looker le pidió esperar. Ciudad Verde lo ponía un poco nostálgico, no podía evitar recordar el niño tonto que llego con un Pikachu herido al Centro Pokémon; aquel niño murió hace seis años cuando perdió la inocencia al ver que el mundo no era como el siempre creyó. Una presencia lo saco de sus pensamientos.

"Llegas tarde" Le reclamo en tono molesto.

"Más bien tu llegaste antes de lo esperado" Respondió Looker tranquilamente. "¿Dónde está tu compañero?".

Al escuchar la pregunta Ash golpeo fuertemente la puerta del automóvil con su puño causando que en su interior se escuchara la voz sorprendida de Liam despertándose.

"Ahí está" Dijo Ash sarcásticamente. "¿Que debemos hacer esta vez?" Pregunto algo impaciente el motivo de su presencia en Ciudad Verde.

"Antes los llevare al cuartel de Ciudad Verde, allí les explicare la misión" Respondió Looker mientras subía en el asiento trasero del vehículo, Ash no perdió tiempo y subió en el asiento del piloto.

"¿Qué tal te llevas con tu compañero?" Pregunto Looker divertido al ver a Liam.

"Solo llevo un día con él, por ahora no ha sido un estorbo" Contesto con simpleza Ash para diversión de Looker y molestia de Liam.

"y, ¿tú qué opinas del agente Ketchum?" Le pregunto ahora a un molesto Liam.

"Le hace honor a su reputación" Contesto algo enfadado mientras volteaba su rostro hacia la ventana.

Internamente Ash se permitió una sonrisa al escuchar la respuesta, no haría falta mucho tiempo para que Wandell se aburriese de su trato hacia él y pidiera traslado, no tenía nada contra el pero no pondría en peligro a nadie más a causa de sus errores.

"Bien, ¿dónde está el cuartel?" Pregunto el azabache cambiando el tema.

"Tu arranca, te guiare hasta el" Repuso Looker.

* * *

Luego de seguir las indicaciones de Looker por más de veinte minutos se detuvieron frente a una tienda de dulces, bajaron del auto y entraron en ella, Looker se acercó a la persona que la atendía, le dijo algo que Ash y Liam no lograron escuchar, luego de ello Looker les indico que lo siguieran.

Lo siguieron hasta una puerta oculta en la trastienda donde había una puerta la cual ocultaba unas escaleras hacia un sótano, descendieron por ella y llegaron a una habitación en la cual había unas diez personas, varias computadoras y equipos de comunicación.

"Esta es la base de Ciudad Verde, esperaba algo más llamativo" Comento Ash desinteresadamente.

"Cumple con su objetivo" Respondió Looker sin darle importancia. "Bien ahora si entremos en materia, les informare acerca de su misión" Comento al tiempo que le indicaba a una persona que acercara dos sillas frente a la pantalla principal.

Una vez estuvieron frente a la pantalla Looker comenzó con su explicación.

"En los últimos meses hemos registrado más de diez robos por parte de un grupo que se hace llamar Equipo Wunder" Explicaba Looker mientras en la pantalla aparecían fotografías de distintas ubicaciones en Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos.

"Más subnormales que tratar" Dijo Ash con fastidio provocando que Liam le mirara extrañado.

"Bien, sigo con mi explicación" Retomo Looker. "No sabemos realmente mucho de este equipo, no tenemos estimación de su cantidad de miembros, no tenemos claro con qué fin roban objetos sin aparente relación entre ellos, pero sabemos dónde darán su siguiente golpe".

"¿Cómo podemos saber eso?, si no tenemos idea del resto" Interrumpió Liam señalando algo evidente.

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que este grupo es bastante teatral, en todos los lugares que han robado han avisado antes de hacerlo" Respondió Looker mientras la pantalla cambiaba y ahora mostraba fotografías de cartas de advertencia enviadas por el Equipo Wunder.

"¿Está bien que actuemos en base a un aviso del enemigo?" Pregunto en tono sarcástico Ash.

"No tenemos opción" Respondió frustrado Looker.

"Disculpe agente Looker, pero, ¿no debería encargarse de esto la policía normal?" Interrumpió nuevamente Liam.

"Ya lo intentaron y no pudieron detenerlos, por otro lado sus blancos son personas importantes por lo cual no tardo tiempo en que nos pasaran el problema a nosotros" Looker caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro frente a la pantalla.

"Entonces, nuestra misión es evitar que completen su próximo golpe" Pregunto Ash levantándose de su asiento.

"Si, hoy se llevara a cabo una fiesta en la mansión de un magnate de Ciudad Verde, no tengo que aclararles que él es el blanco del Equipo Wunder." En la pantalla se visualizó una fotografía de la carta que corroboraba lo dicho por Looker.

"Ustedes dos asistirán a la fiesta y permanecerán infiltrados, además de ustedes estará presente una patrulla escolta de la policía." Looker hizo una pequeña pausa para proseguir. "Tengan mucho cuidado en esta misión, según los reportes el Equipo Wunder es muy agresivo, han enviado al hospital a varios miembros de la policía sin siquiera un combate pokémon de por medio".

"Si pelea es lo que quieren" Menciono Ash arrogantemente.

"No te confíes" Le advirtió Looker. "Bien, será mejor que se cambien, hemos preparado sus trajes, después de todo es un evento de gala, entre los invitados hay entrenadores, coordinadores, presentadores, en fin hay personas famosas"

"¿Por qué no cancelaron la fiesta si fueron amenazados?" Pregunto Ash señalando algo obvio para él.

"Hay dos motivos, el primero el magnate es bastante terco y el segundo esta es una oportunidad perfecta." Looker se quedó callado mientras meditaba un poco lo que diría. "Su misión será evitar el robo y capturar al perpetrador, necesitamos más información de este grupo".

"¿No se te ofrece nada más?" Comento Ash sarcásticamente.

"De hecho si" Respondió Looker para luego dirigirse a Liam. "Por favor evita que tengamos que interrogar al sospechoso en el hospital." Dijo en clara alusión al comportamiento de Ash.

* * *

Ash se encontraba esperando sentado la llegada de un auto que los llevaría al sitio de la misión, era clara su incomodidad al tener que ir vestido de traje, sin importar lo que Looker había explicado sobre la misión para el azabache sonaba como un trabajo sencillo.

Se permitió un momento de paz el cual fue interrumpido por la llegada de un muy frustrado Liam, Ash lo observo un momento para reírse internamente de la situación mientras Liam fallaba de nuevo tratando de hacer el nudo de la corbata.

"Vaya que eres torpe" Dijo Ash en tono neutro mientras lo observaba fallar de nuevo.

"No es mi culpa" Se defendió Liam. "Nunca antes tuve que usar esta cosa"

Mientras respondía no vio como Ash se levantó de su lugar y se acercó hasta él, por lo cual lo sorprendió la repentina cercanía con este, sin dar lugar a reacción Ash tomo la corbata en sus manos y procedió a realizar el nudo por lo cual su rostro quedo muy cerca del de Liam provocando un cambio de tono en el rostro del de pelo morado.

"Ya está" Comento Ash al haber terminado con el nudo, ignorando su invasión al espacio íntimo de Liam lo observo fijamente al rostro. "¿Qué te pasa?, tienes el rostro rojo." Comento calmadamente, Liam se alejó rápida y nerviosamente.

"No es nada, gracias por la ayuda" Agradeció sin mirarlo al rostro.

* * *

Un salón amplio y muy bien decorado, varios meseros ofreciendo bebidas y comida, demasiados objetos que a simple vista se veía eran muy costosos, música suave tocada en vivo, nada fuera de lugar, esa fue la conclusión a la que llego Ash al llegar al lugar de la fiesta. El salón estaba dentro de una mansión con un jardín bastante grande, quizás lo único fuera de lugar allí era él.

"Revise la lista de invitados, todo parece normal" Informo Liam al llegar junto a él.

"Quizás planean una entrada más dramática, mantente alerta" Respondió el joven Ketchum.

Repentinamente escucho una voz familiar para él, una voz que a pesar de llevar seis años sin ver no podría confundirla, rápidamente ubico el origen de la voz y la encontró, su compañera de viaje por Hoenn y Kanto.

May era una de las invitadas, no se le hizo raro, ella siempre gusto de este tipo de eventos, la observo desde lejos, llevaba un vestido largo de color rojo con una abertura en la pierna izquierda, un escote pronunciado por lo cual Ash noto el crecimiento de la joven a lo largo de los años, zapatos de tacón y como complemento una gargantilla negra. Lo que más había cambiado en ella era su cabello, ahora lo llevaba largo hasta la cintura.

"Maldición, que hace ella aquí" Susurro para sí mismo mientras su cara tomaba una expresión de molestia.

"¿Sucede algo?" Pregunto Liam al ver la molestia de Ash.

"Nada" Respondió agresivamente, para luego llevarse la mano al rostro.

Ahora que May se encontraba allí, ella corría el riesgo de salir lastimada, Ash debía y quería protegerla pero no quería encontrarse con ella, necesitaba salir de allí para pensar que hacer por lo cual rápidamente invento una excusa.

"Iré a dar una ronda y ver que todo este normal" Comento Ash dándole la espalda para irse.

"¿Lo acompaño?" Pregunto Liam preocupado ante el repentino cambio de humor del pelinegro.

"No" Ash giro y lo miro a los ojos. "Tú, quédate aquí y mantente alerta, si ves algo raro avísame de inmediato por el comunicador".

"Está bien" Liam acepto el plan sin estar de acuerdo.

* * *

Ash caminaba por el jardín de la mansión con las manos en los bolsillos bastante molesto con su suerte, se alejó de sus amigos para no lastimarlos y aparecen en medio de su misión.

Se detuvo por un momento y pensó en ello, en caso de tener que pelear abiertamente ella lo reconocería, no le agradaba la idea, nadie debía conocer su trabajo.

"Liam" Quizás él podría encargarse de la pelea y el brindar apoyo a distancia, la idea le agrado menos, estaría poniéndolo en peligro por un motivo egoísta.

Inmerso en sus divagaciones no se dio cuenta cuando llego a la puerta principal de la mansión desde allí se alcanzaba a escuchar la música de la fiesta al igual que ver la luz que iluminaba el salón donde se llevaba a cabo.

"Un momento" Ash se dio cuenta de algo, cuando llego a la mansión en la puerta principal estaban ubicados dos guardias, en este momento no había rastro alguno de ellos, rápidamente tomo su comunicador y se aseguró de la situación en la fiesta.

"Wandell, ¿todo en orden allí?"

El pelinegro se tranquilizó un poco al recibir una respuesta positiva, según Looker la patrulla escolta estaría en la parte trasera de la mansión por lo cual decidió ir allí a inspeccionar que todo estuviese bien, quizás los guardias de la entrada estarían con ellos.

Ash pensó nuevamente en May, internamente se alegraba de que estuviera bien y por lo que le pareció se encontraba feliz. Al llegar a la parte trasera de la mansión se encontró con un panorama que lo alerto de inmediato.

Frente a él más de veinte hombres que supuso eran la patrulla escolta que menciono Looker se encontraban inconscientes, rápidamente se acercó a uno y verifico rápidamente sus signos vitales.

"Solo están inconscientes" Menciono con un poco de alivio, internamente se preguntó cómo se libraron de toda la patrulla sin hacer ruido, todo se encontraba en silencio, esto último lo hizo caer en cuenta de algo, la música de la fiesta ya no se escuchaba, frenéticamente tomo su comunicador para no obtener respuesta alguna.

"Maldición" Musito al tiempo que iniciaba su carrera al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta, una imagen de hace seis años vino a su cabeza provocando que el temor al fracaso se apoderara de su mente y aumentase la velocidad de sus pasos.

* * *

Pateo la puerta con fuerza para abrirla y encontrarse con una vista desoladora, todos los invitados estaban tirados en el piso, desesperadamente busco con la vista a una figura de rojo, al encontrarla corrió hacia ella sin pensarlo un momento y la tomo entre sus brazos.

"¡May!, ¡May!" Grito desesperado tratando de despertarla, en este punto el pelinegro estaba a punto de romperse.

"Ah… ¿Ash?" Respondió con una voz muy débil la coordinadora, mientras llevaba su mano a la mejilla del joven Ketchum. "Debo estar soñando" Dijo con una sonrisa antes de caer dormida.

"¡May!, ¡Despierta maldición!" Grito Ash al verla cerrar los ojos.

"Tranquilo, solo está dormida" La voz de Liam lo tranquilizaba.

"Wandell, ¿estás bien?" Pregunto al verlo apoyado contra un muro.

"Si, solo me tomo por sorpresa" Dijo esforzándose por fingir fortaleza. "Es una mujer con una capa, si corres aun puedes alcanzarla".

"¿Seguro?" Pregunto Ash dubitativo, realmente no quería separarse de su amiga en ese momento.

"Si, yo me encargo"

Sin otra opción Ash dejo a May en el piso y salió corriendo hacia la puerta principal, no sabía por cual puerta huiría pero recordando la ausencia de guardias que noto en la puerta principal aposto por esta.

* * *

Una figura caminaba tranquilamente hacia la salida de la mansión, no tenía prisa alguna ya que había dejado incapacitados a todos sus posibles perseguidores, repentinamente su marcha fue interrumpida por una ráfaga de semillas disparadas desde su retaguardia.

"Vaya, quedo alguien en pie" Soltó burlonamente mientras se daba la vuelta para encontrarse con un furioso pelinegro el cual era acompañado por un Sceptile que no lucia más amigable que su entrenador.

"Nunca he golpeado a una mujer pero te has ganado a pulso ser la excepción" El pelinegro amenazo con mucho veneno en la voz.

"Tranquilo no haré nada" Contesto la encapuchada al tiempo que descubría su rostro ante la luz proporcionada por la luna.

Era una mujer de cabello verde, sus ojos tenían el color de una amatista y su piel era blanca, lentamente la mujer bajo los brazos y ante un despiste del joven Ketchum tomo una pokébola solo para recibir el impacto de una rama en su muñeca lo cual provoco que soltara la pokébola.

"¡¿Pero qué…?!" Exclamo con una mueca de dolor en su rostro para encontrarse que Sceptile había atacado sin orden alguna de su entrenador.

"Te ves sorprendida" Comento burlonamente Ash mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Está muy bien entrenado, ataca cuando siente peligro" Explico el pelinegro en referencia a Sceptile el cual permanecía atrás listo para atacar en caso de ser necesario.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Pregunto molesta la mujer mientras su mano sana cubría la herida en su muñeca.

"Para empezar háblame del Equipo Wunder y el motivo de los robos" Se detuvo a unos dos metros de la ladrona.

"¿Por qué delataría a mi equipo?" Pregunto en tono burlón la mujer.

"Porque estoy siendo muy amable" Tomo una pausa y su rostro adopto una sonrisa un poco macabra. "Cuando te interrogue en la base no lo seré tanto".

Ash tenía en su mente claro lo que haría, se acercaría la dejaría inconsciente y con ello la llevaría a la base para interrogarla, claro que eso sería luego de que volviera por Liam y se asegurara del estado de May, dirigió su mirada al objetivo, estaba nerviosa lo cual era normal ya que no tenía escapatoria, si trataba de correr la alcanzaría, si intentaba tomar una pokébola Sceptile se encargaría.

Ash intento avanzar hacia ella pero fue interrumpido por un ataque de fuego que cruzo frente a él, sorprendido rápidamente busco con la mirada de donde provenía ese ataque para encontrarse con un Emboar hacia su derecha.

"No pensé que tuvieras tantos problemas aquí" Menciono una voz en tono burlón avanzando desde la izquierda, cuando se revelo la figura era otra mujer encapuchada.

"No es mi culpa, pensé que había dormido a todos en la fiesta" Protesto la de pelo verde.

"Y por ello casi te capturan" La regaño la encapuchada.

"Imagino que también eres del Equipo Wunder, es una lástima pero también vendrás conmigo" Comento Ash, Sceptile llego a su lado de un salto listo para la batalla.

"Me gustaría quedarme a jugar contigo, no estas nada mal" Ronroneo en tono meloso la encapuchada. "Pero no será el día de Hoy"

Sin previo aviso Emboar uso su ataque de humo ocultando a las dos mujeres y dejando al pelinegro en medio de una nube negra, al ver esto Ash rápidamente tomo algo de su bolsillo y lo arrojo en la dirección que estaba la mujer de pelo verde, para cuando el humo se disipo las dos mujeres habían escapado.

"Looker, han escapado, son dos mujeres una de cabello verde la otra no pude ver su rostro, es probable que las dos estén encapuchadas en este momento" Reporto Ash a través comunicador.

"Entendido, alertare a la policía" Respondió Looker del otro lado de la línea.

"Envíen personal médico a la mansión, los asistentes a la fiesta fueron víctimas de una especie de somnífero" Complemento Ash.

"Entendido"

* * *

Media hora después los asistentes a la fiesta estaban siendo atendidos algunos en ambulancias que llegaron al lugar y los demás dentro de la mansión, ninguno se encontraba herido ya que todos fueron víctimas de una especie de mezcla entre somnífero y paralizante.

Ash se encontraba recargado contra un muro junto a la puerta principal, él no fue víctima del ataque por lo cual no era necesario que lo viera un médico, levanto la mirada cuando sintió a alguien acercándose, levanto la mirada para ver a su compañero de misión llegar junto a él.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto el pelinegro al verlo tambalear un poco.

"Si, solo un poco mareado" Respondió el de ojos amarillos recuperándose rápidamente. "Lamento no haber podido ayudar" Se disculpó por su desempeño en la misión.

"Está bien, después de todo era tu primera misión real" Respondió Ash para su sorpresa. "Es culpa mía por dejarte solo, hiciste bien resistiendo el somnífero".

"Está siendo demasiado amable, ¿se golpeó en la cabeza?" Pregunto Liam en tono burlón.

Ash solo resoplo y dirigió su mirada en sentido opuesto causando una pequeña sonrisa en Liam.

"¿No quieres ir a ver como se encuentra tu amiguita?" Pregunto Liam en referencia a May.

"No, sé que ella está bien" Ash le dio la espalda. "Es mejor para ella que no me vea, que piense que solo fue un sueño".

"Si eso es lo que quiere" Respondió Liam decepcionado, luego de la respuesta que obtuvo decidió que no era el momento apropiado para contar la escena que vio dentro de la mansión mientras recibía atención médica.

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Acto IV**

" _ **Te ha estado buscando"**_

 _ **Una persecución inminente**_

" _ **¡No te sacrifiques por mí!"**_


	4. Shout at The Devil

**Nota de Axl: Hola a todos, primero lamento la demora con la cuarta parte de mi fic pero al fin esta, espero que sea de su agrado. Pokémon no es propiedad mia y esto lo hago por puro entretenimiento mio.**

 **Un saludo**

* * *

 **Redemption**

 **Escrito por: Axl**

 **Acto IV: Shout at The Devil**

Una semana había pasado desde el incidente en Ciudad Verde, la Dama Verde como había sido nombrada por la Policía Internacional había escapado aun así el logro descubrir el rostro de esta, lo cual lo llevaba a su situación actual en Sinnoh específicamente en Ciudad Jubileo.

Tres días después de entregar su reporte y dar su versión hablada del rostro de la Dama Verde a un dibujante de la Policía Internacional, una mujer que concordaba bastante con este fue vista en Ciudad Jubileo, de inmediato él y Liam recibieron órdenes para viajar hasta allí y capturar a esta mujer en caso de que fuese la Dama Verde.

Sin embargo llevaban tres días en Ciudad Jubileo y aún no había rastro de dicha mujer, Looker insistió que permanecieran allí justificando todo con su intuición de detective, esto último lo ponía de muy mal humor.

Suspiro derrotado y siguió su camino por las calles de Ciudad Jubileo, puso las manos en los bolsillos y permitió que la nostalgia lo invadiera por un momento después de todo esta Ciudad sin forzarse mucho hacía que Dawn apareciese en su cabeza.

"Después de todo aquí fue su primer concurso" Dijo en tono bajo para sí mismo.

Aquella mañana salió sin despertar a Liam, estaba impaciente y molesto, Ciudad Jubileo es la ciudad más grande en Sinnoh, incluso él era consciente de las pocas posibilidades que tenía de toparse a la Dama Verde en las calles, sin embargo debía cumplir órdenes.

De cualquier manera no era el único motivo de su enfado, inconscientemente luego de lo sucedido en Ciudad Verde se había vuelto algo protector con Liam, lo cual llevaba a rondar Ciudad Jubileo a altas horas de la noche luego de que este se dormía y también en horas de la mañana antes de que se despertase.

Siguió su camino unos momentos hasta que escucho a alguien pronunciar su nombre.

"¿Ash?, ¿eres tú?"

* * *

Ash rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia la voz que lo llamó para encontrarse con una mujer de cabello azul la cual lo observaba con atención.

"Johanna" Respondió algo sorprendido de verla en ese lugar.

"Vaya pero si eres tu, Ash" Dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba al pelinegro. "Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, haz cambiado demasiado".

Bien era cierto que la última vez que los dos se encontraron fue durante el funeral de Serena hace seis años.

"Eso parece" Contestó con simpleza, la situación le había tomado por sorpresa y no se sentia comodo.

"Vaya si que es verdad que creciste bastante" Comentó la mujer algo divertida. "Diría que por lo menos le sacas una cabeza a Dawn".

Escuchar el nombre de la coordinadora trajo a su cabeza el artículo que había leído sobre la desaparición de esta, sin embargo algo en la respuesta de Johanna no sonaba bien.

"Si que es verdad" Repitió confundido.

"Si, Dawn me contó en una carta lo cambiado que estabas pero no parecía cierto del todo, ahora que te veo, veo que no mentía"

"Dawn…, ¿como se encuentra ella?" Preguntó tratando de sonar distante.

Johanna lo miró confundida por la pregunta.

"Que pregunta es esa, la viste hace poco en una fiesta o eso fue lo que decía la carta".

"¿En una fiesta?" La mente de Ash trabajaba a marchas forzadas, podría ser que Dawn estaba en la fiesta al igual que May y no lo noto, no eso no podía ser, conociendola probablemente se hubiese acercado.

"Aunque si es verdad que hace dos años que no la veo" La voz de Johanna lo sacó de sus pensamientos. "Desde que se fue de viaje para realizar un proyecto del que solo ella sabe no la he visto, aunque se comunica conmigo todas las semanas nunca ha venido a visitarme, me gustaria saber que se propone esa niña, no para de preocuparme".

Internamente Ash sonrió al escuchar la preocupación de Johanna por su hija, algunas cosas no cambiaban.

"Lo siento pero debo irme" Comentó repentinamente la mujer de cabello azul. "Prometí ayudarle al Profesor Rowan, si tienes tiempo pasa por mi casa" Propuso al tiempo que se alejaba de él.

* * *

Al llegar nuevamente a la habitación que compartía con Liam noto la ausencia de éste, la cual rápidamente fue explicada al escuchar el ruido del agua cayendo en el baño.

Se recostó en la cama observando profundamente el techo de la habitación, Dawn lo había visto en una fiesta, la única fiesta en la que había estado fue la de Ciudad Verde, no recordaba haberla visto allí y agradeció no haberlo hecho, pero las palabras de Johanna aun lo molestaban.

Deseo haberse tomado la molestia de revisar la lista de invitados el mismo en lugar de conformarse con que Liam lo hiciera, su último pensamiento lo hizo reaccionar, rápidamente se levanto de la cama y tomó su comunicador. Cuando se aseguró que la llamada había sido contestada comenzó.

"Necesito algo" Dijo calmadamente.

"Vaya manera de saludar" Looker respondió del otro lado de la línea, ya estaba acostumbrado a las maneras del pelinegro por lo que prosiguió. "¿Qué necesitas?".

"Necesito la lista de invitados de la fiesta de Ciudad Verde"

"Mmmm, puedo saber el motivo" Looker indago calmadamente.

La expresión en el rostro de Ash cambió rápidamente, Looker nunca le pedía explicaciones cuando solicitaba información acerca de algo, lo cual solo podía significar que le ocultaba algo.

"¿Qué demonios estás tramando?" Preguntó con calma fingida Ash.

"¿De qué hablas?" Looker sintió el cambio de ánimo del pelinegro.

"Hay alguien en esa lista, una persona que se supone no debía enterarme de su presencia allí" Comentó vagamente el pelinegro.

"Deja de imaginarte cosas, si tanto quieres la lista te la enviaré enseguida" Comentó Looker resignado para luego cortar la comunicación.

Ash espero impacientemente durante un par de minutos hasta que el sonido de su comunicador le hizo saber que el documento había llegado, rápidamente lo abrió y comenzó a indagar en este nombre por nombre.

Luego de terminar la revisión de la lista, su semblante se tornó hostil, en la lista de invitados además de May y Dawn se encontraba Misty la cual no pudo asistir a la fiesta. Aquello le parecía un truco de Looker, quizás lo asignó a esa misión solo por la presencia de las tres mujeres.

Fastidiado se dejó caer en la cama, por más que trataba no recordaba haber visto una mujer que se pareciese a la imagen mental que tenía de Dawn, total hacía dos años que no la veía debió cambiar en algo.

"Una voluptuosa mujer de cabello azul" Dijo vagamente mientras miraba el techo.

"Así que esa es su mujer ideal" La voz de Liam lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, en un movimiento se sentó en la cama y lo miró detenidamente.

"¿En la fiesta de Ciudad Verde se encontraba alguien así? "

Liam lo miro algo confundido por la repentina pregunta para luego darle la espalda y responder. "Quizas, habian muchas personas allí, no puedo recordar a todas ellas."

* * *

Su rutina luego de que Liam se despertaba era básicamente la misma que antes de que lo hiciese, se dedicaba a pasear por Ciudad Jubileo con la esperanza de toparse con la Dama Verde. Su mal humor se incrementa poco a poco, la ridícula misión, su preocupación por Liam, la historia de Johanna, los planes de Looker, por primera vez en su tiempo como agente considero pedir vacaciones voluntariamente.

Inmediatamente abandonó la idea, si el se fuera de vacaciones y siguiendo su lógica, Liam tendría que lidiar solo con la Dama Verde y el Equipo Wunder, maldecía internamente que le hubiesen asignado un compañero.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado a un parque.

"Descansemos un rato" Le propuso al de ojos amarillo para acto seguido sentarse en una banca allí presente.

"Está bien" Dijo para sentarse a su lado. "¿Usted cree que esa mujer se encuentre aún en esta ciudad.?"

"No lo se, pero Looker no nos dejará irnos de aquí hasta que alguien la encuentre, sea en esta ciudad o en otro lugar." Comentó fastidiado.

Dirigió su mirada al cielo el cual estaba despejado, el sol presente y la ligera brisa creaban un ambiente agradable, sus ojos empezaron a amagar con cerrar, sus búsquedas en solitario evitaron que descansara adecuadamente, sin poder impedirlo sus ojos se cerraron.

* * *

 _Se despertó recostado contra un árbol, se frotó los ojos para terminar de despertarse, momento en que noto algo extraño, su usual vestimenta negra no estaba, rápidamente inspeccionó el resto de su cuerpo para encontrarse usando una camisa azul con bordes blancos, un pantalón azul oscuro y unos guantes._

 _Parpadeo confundido, estaba en su cuerpo seis años más joven. Se alarmó cuando sintió algunas personas cerca de él, dirigió su mirada hacia ellos para encontrarse con sus amigos preparandose para almorzar._

 _La escena le pareció tan irreal que sacudió su cabeza en negación, pero aun así frente a él estaban Clemont, Bonnie y lo más importante Serena, estaban frente a él sanos y salvos, se quedó allí sin mover un solo músculo mientras contemplaba la escena. Tanta atención le prestó al cuadro frente al que no se dio cuenta cuando Serena se acercó y se sentó a su lado._

" _¿Qué tanto miras?" La voz a su lado lo hizo saltar de su puesto, recomponiendose del susto Ash la observó, estaba allí frente a él con su bella sonrisa y su cabello color miel, el pelinegro no pudo contenerse y rápidamente la abrazo mientras pequeñas lagrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos._

" _¡¿Ash?!" Pregunto confundida la sonrojada chica, mas sin embargo el joven aún seguía en su trance, la tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente examinandola._

" _¿Estas bien?, ¿no te duele nada?" Le pregunto rápidamente._

 _La joven lo miró confundida ante lo cual Ash rápidamente entendió lo ridículo de la situación y liberó su agarre sobre ella para nuevamente sentarse a su lado mientras era acompañado de la preocupada mirada de su compañera._

" _¿Te encuentras bien?" Le pregunto preocupada la joven._

" _Si, solo soñé algo horrible"_

" _Quizás esto te ayude a superarlo" Dijo mientras colocaba una pequeña bolsa llena de galletas frente al rostro del joven de pueblo paleta el cual tomo una y la llevó a su boca ante la atenta mirada de la chica._

 _Podría jurar que había pasado mucho tiempo desde saboreo uno de los postres preparados por Serena._

" _Están deliciosas, todo lo que preparas sabe muy bien" Dijo calmadamente provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga._

 _Se sentía en calma al haber dejado un infierno que quizás nunca existió tras de él, sentía como que todo aquello simplemente fue un mal sueño._

" _Me gustaría que todo siguiera igual"_

" _A mi tambien, pero no creo que sea posible" Serena respondió con un tono triste lo cual llamó la atención del pelinegro._

" _¿Porque?, ¿no podemos seguir juntos?" Pregunto perdiendo la calma ante lo cual su compañera lo miró al rostro con una sonrisa._

" _Siempre estoy junto a ti, pero solo podemos estar juntos en este lugar"_

" _¿Este lugar?" Preguntó confundido._

" _Lo entenderás luego, pero por el momento debemos despedirnos" Se despidió la chica al tiempo que una luz blanca lo inundaba todo._

* * *

La luz del sol directamente sobre su rostro le molesto al momento de abrir los ojos, reaccionó rápidamente saltando de su asiento mientras buscaba con la mirada a la de cabello miel para solo toparse con Liam disfrutando de un helado.

"¿Una pesadilla?" Pregunto Liam al verlo despertar de manera tan abrupta.

"De ninguna manera podría llamarlo así" Respondió sentándose nuevamente mientras recuperaba el aliento, era cierto que frecuentemente soñaba cosas relacionadas con Serena pero ninguna se había sentido tan real como ahora, la mayoría de veces eran recuerdos de sus aventuras.

"Fue diferente" Dijo en tono bajo para sí mismo, el tacto de su piel, su aroma, el gusto de la galleta, todo se sintió demasiado real. Repentinamente la sensación de algo frío contra su rostro lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Liam tenía una botella de agua presionada contra su rostro.

Tomó la botella y bebió la mitad de su contenido rápidamente, para derramar el resto sobre su rostro, la sensación fría lo hizo volver a la realidad, miro a su alrededor no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado.

"¿Cuanto tiempo paso?" Pregunto levantándose nuevamente de su sitio.

"Unas tres horas"

"Tres horas…, ¿Porque no me despertaste?" Pregunto molesto por el hecho.

"La verdad, se veía tan feliz que no me pareció correcto" Contestó incómodo mientras terminaba su helado.

"Será mejor que sigamos buscando" Propuso el pelinegro mientras comenzaba a andar, causando que su compañero se pusiera de pie para seguirlo, Ash se detuvo y volteo el rostro para sonreirle a Liam. "Por cierto...gracias". Acto seguido reanudo su marcha.

Liam quedo algo sorprendido de ver al joven Ketchum sonreír por primera vez desde que lo conocía.

"Espereme, Agente Ketchum" Respondió para seguirlo.

* * *

La tarde había caído en Ciudad Jubileo y el par de jóvenes se encontraban almorzando en un pequeño café, luego de una infructuosa búsqueda, el ambiente era tranquilo e inclusive agradable, eso pensó Liam al ver el inusual buen humor del agente Ketchum, decidió aprovechar la rara situación.

"¿Puedo preguntar algo?" Preguntó tímidamente esperando la respuesta del pelinegro. Ash dejo de comer por un momento para mirarlo fijamente esperando la pregunta.

"¿Porque nunca aceptó ningún compañero?" Se detuvo un momento pensando bien la siguiente parte. "El agente Looker me hablo sobre ello, siempre rechazó la idea y los pocos que ha tenido no duraron más de una semana." Ash trago rápidamente para responder.

"Nunca he necesitado uno" Respondió con un tono más frío del que se propuso.

"Eso lo se, en la academia se conocen bastantes de sus proezas, incluso se dice que es el mejor agente de toda la policía internacional" Informó Liam. "Sin embargo, no creo que ese sea el caso, en especial después de ver cómo evito a esa mujer en la fiesta de Ciudad Verde"

El ambiente se torno tenso de repente, Liam se adentro en territorio prohibido, la expresión en el rostro del Ketchum se tornó agresiva de repente.

"Wandell, ¿Qué demonios estás insinuando?" La paciencia de Ash era poca y se agotaba rápidamente.

"Me he preguntado por un tiempo, la vez que estuvimos en Pueblo Paleta, la fiesta en Ciudad Verde" Lo miro a los ojos sin dejarse intimidar. "Podría decir que tiene una obsesión poco sana por alejar a toda persona importante para usted".

Ash golpeó fuertemente la mesa con las dos manos al tiempo que se levantaba de la misma.

"Ya termine, esperaré afuera" Dijo al tiempo que se retiraba del café, Liam observó sorprendido la reacción del pelinegro para luego darse cuenta que había dejado el plano medio lleno.

* * *

Del buen ambiente anterior no existía prácticamente nada, pasaron el resto de la tarde caminando por Ciudad Jubileo, lo cual consistia en Liam siguiéndolo mientras no cruzaron palabra alguna, la noche ya había hecho presencia, en ese momento se dirigían hacia el hotel, de repente Ash se detuvo e ingreso a un sitio que a Liam no le parecía correcto, luego de pensarlo un poco decidió seguirlo.

Al ingresar busco al Agente Ketchum con la mirada para encontrarlo sentado en la barra del lugar con una vaso en la mano mientras la camarera del lugar le coqueteaba sin obtener resultado alguno, se acercó y se sentó junto a él.

"No tienes que seguirme aquí" Comento sin voltear a mirarlo el pelinegro.

"No sabía que bebía" Respondió en tono de reproche Liam al tiempo que la camarera aburrida al no obtener nada de parte de Ash se acercó para preguntarle qué deseaba tomar. Liam no tenía experiencia alguna en este área por lo cual decidió ir a lo seguro pidiendo lo mismo que Ash.

"Tomaré lo mismo que él" Al poco tiempo tenía la bebida frente a él, tomó el vaso y dio un sorbo, al sentir el en exceso amargo líquido en su boca no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y cerrar los ojos.

"En verdad eres tonto" Comentó el Agente Ketchum al tiempo que le quitaba la bebida y pedía una bebida suave para Liam.

"¿Como puede beber eso?" Respondió mientras trataba de quitarse el sabor amargo con la nueva bebida.

"Con el tiempo se acostumbra al sabor" Dijo mientras terminaba uno de los dos tragos que tenía, los dos se quedaron en silencio allí mientras soportaban la compañía del otro.

La puerta del bar sono al dar entrada a una mujer alta de cabello marrón, la cual iba vestida con una minifalda, botas y una chaqueta oscura. La mujer debía ser cliente frecuente de el bar ya que fue atendida de inmediato al sentarse en una mesa alejada de los demás clientes.

La mujer obtuvo de inmediato la atención del joven de pueblo paleta para molestia de Liam, Ash la examinó por un rato, luego le pidió a la camarera que llevara un trago a la mujer de parte de él.

"Esto si que es una sorpresa" Comentó Liam en tono de reproche sobre la recién descubierta faceta de casanova del Agente Ketchum.

Luego de que la camarera cumplio el pedido de Ash, la mujer le hizo un guiño a Ash para que fuera junto a ella, Ash se levantó de su sitio no sin antes indicarle a Liam que permaneciera en su lugar.

"Sabes, no suelo recibir bebidas de extraños, pero tu mereces que haga una excepción" Dijo la mujer en tono meloso cuando Ash llegó junto a ella.

"Que puedo decir, me he interesado en ti desde que entraste" Le respondió con una sonrisa fingida mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

"Vaya, puedo saber el porqué" Comentó la mujer mientras se recargaba contra la mesa.

"Llámalo instinto" Dijo enigmáticamente para luego cambiar su expresión por una más agresiva. "Aunque lo que en verdad me gustaria saber, es el porqué del cambio de color, con lo bien que te quedaba el verde"

La mujer se puso nerviosa instantáneamente al sentirse descubierta.

"No se de que hablas, me estas confundiendo con alguien más" Dijo al tiempo que tomaba un poco de su bebida.

"Podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil o la manera dificil, tu eliges cariño" Dijo en tono amenazante el joven pelinegro.

* * *

La ventana del local estalló dejando salir una nube de humo negro hacia la calle, dentro del bar Ash se encontraba cubierto por una mesa, maldijo internamente haberse confiado tanto, en un descuido la mujer le lanzó lo que él creyó fue una pequeña granada aunque no estaba seguro.

"Definitivamente no está jugando" Comentó al tiempo que se levantó, el lugar quedó hecho ruinas por los cristales rotos de la explosión, fue un milagro que saliera ileso. Liam llegó junto a él preocupado.

"¿Se encuentra bien, Agente Ketchum?"

"Si, Wandell pide refuerzos, voy a perseguirla" Dijo para luego saltar por la destrozada ventana del negocio y comenzar a correr en la dirección que él creía había huido la mujer.

* * *

Una mujer corría rápidamente por las ya vacías calles de Ciudad Jubileo, creía haber dejado a sus perseguidores rezagados cuando repentinamente fue embestida por algo que la envió directamente al suelo. Rápidamente buscó el objeto que la había chocado para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa del Agente Ketchum.

"Eres una maldita demente" Dijo calmadamente el pelinegro aunque su rostro indicara lo contrario. "Usar un explosivo en un lugar lleno de gente"

"Ha sido culpa tuya" Le respondió la ya descubierta Dama Verde, que al levantarse se dio cuenta de la grave situación al sentir dolor en su tobillo derecho.

"Parece que te has lastimado el tobillo,no es que fuese mi intención" Dijo burlonamente el Agente. "Pero al menos no podrás seguir huyendo".

"Maldito" Murmuró por lo bajo la Dama Verde, odiaba admitirlo pero tenía razón no tenía posibilidad de escapar con un tobillo herido, tomó una pokébola y la lanzó liberando un Roserade.

"Así que todo se reduce a esto" Ash liberó a su Sceptile.

* * *

La batalla transcurría de forma inusual, uno de los entrenadores no había dado una sola orden, un pokemón no había realizado un solo ataque y se limitaba a esquivar con gran facilidad los ataques de su oponente, por el otro lado se encontraban una entrenadora desesperada y un pokemón frustrado.

"Roserade, hoja mágica" Ordenó la mujer, acto seguido su pokemón realizó el ataque para acto seguido ver como Sceptile lo esquivaba utilizando un edificio cercano para saltar.

"Muy lento" Comentó Ash en tono de burla.

"Danza pétalo" La entrenadora se desesperaba poco a poco al ver como cada ataque era esquivado, nuevamente sceptile se trepó por un edificio y salto quedando justo encima de Roserade.

"Bien, ya me canse de perder el tiempo contigo" Ash se preparó para atacar. "Hojas navaja". Al mencionar esto Sceptile cayó rápidamente ejecutando su ataque sobre Roserade para sacarlo de combate. "Bien, será mejor que te quedes quieta, no te dejaré usar otro pokemón" Amenazó el pelinegro.

* * *

Al poco tiempo Liam llegó corriendo junto a Ash, para encontrarse a este parado a unos metros de la Dama Verde mientras Sceptile no le quitaba los ojos de encima a la misma.

"Lo siento por tardar tanto" Se disculpó Liam mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"Está bien y ¿los refuerzos?"

"Looker dijo que llegarían pronto"

Ash suspiro ante la respuesta, los refuerzos de Looker usualmente tardaban bastante en llegar y él terminaba arrastrando al criminal de turno hasta la base.

"Sceptile,ya puedes descansar" Dijo para regresarlo a su pokébola, luego se dirigió a la mujer. "Creo que puedes caminar a no ser que prefieras que te cargue" El tono de su voz dio a entender que no la cargaría de una manera muy delicada.

"Caminare"

Mientras la mujer se levantaba decidió jugar su último recurso sin que Ash se diese cuenta tomó un dardo de su bolsillo y lo arrojó hacia el pelinegro, Ash no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que sintió el cuerpo de Liam sobre el.

"¿Wandell?" Pregunto extrañado por la acción de su compañero el cual cayó al piso, en ese momento vio el dardo en la espalda de Liam, furioso buscó con la mirada a la Dama Verde, lo último que sintió la mujer antes de quedar inconsciente fue un fuerte golpe en la boca del estomago.

* * *

Ash quito el dardo de la espalda de Liam y lo recostó sobre el piso boca arriba, si era veneno debía actuar pronto, lo mas logico seria quitarle la ropa y tratar de extraer el veneno, comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa de liam cuando escucho la voz de Liam.

"No...lo...haga" Dijo con mucho esfuerzo el joven de cabello morado. "..Por favor" Terminó antes de cerrar los ojos.

Ash se calmó un poco y tomó los signos vitales de su compañero, al parecer solo estaba dormido por lo que debió tratarse de una especie de somnífero, quizás el mismo que usó en la fiesta de Ciudad Verde.

Al poco tiempo llegaron los refuerzos, entre ellos venía un médico dada la fama del pelinegro de dejar en muy mal estado a sus objetivos, Ash dejó a Liam en manos del médico mientras los demás apresaban y se llevaban a una inconsciente Dama Verde, de los refuerzos solo se quedaron dos agentes acompañando al médico que revisaba a Liam.

Ash observaba a una distancia prudente mientras el médico revisaba a su compañero, en ese momento recibió una llamada de su superior inmediato.

"Buen trabajo" Fue lo primero que le dijo Looker del otro lado de la línea.

"Wandell fue herido"

"Eso escuche, aunque según me dijeron no fue grave."

"Ha sido mi culpa" Dijo en tono abatido.

"Son cosas que pasan" Trato de animarlo Looker.

"Te dije que no quería un compañero" Ash le recordó.

"¿Quieres que te lo quite?" Ofreció Looker.

Ash observó por un momento a Liam mientras era atendido por el médico, podría pedir que se lo quitaran ya que Looker lo ofrecía, pero de alguna manera no parecía justo con Liam, además de incomodar un poco no había hecho nada malo.

"No, asi esta bien" Ash colgó y se acercó al personal médico. "¿Sobrevivirá?" Preguntó al llegar junto a estos.

"Si, solo ha recibido una dosis concentrada de somnífero" Explicó el médico. "Despertara en un par de horas".

Ash internamente se alegró de que su compañero no hubiese resultado herido, lo tomo en brazos y se dirigió a la patrulla que aún se encontraba allí.

"Vamos al hotel"

* * *

Liam se despertó desorientado en la habitación del hotel, tardó poco tiempo en reconocer la habitación, se sentía un poco mareado pero decidió levantarse y buscar al Agente Ketchum, para encontrarlo bebiendo en el balcón de la habitación recargado contra la baranda de este.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Pregunto Ash al verlo de pie.

"Si, ¿usted me trajo de vuelta, Agente Ketchum?" Preguntó tímidamente Liam considerando la molestia que sería cargarlo hasta el hotel.

"Una patrulla nos trajo, yo solo te subi hasta la habitación" Aclaró el pelinegro, Liam se acercó y se apoyó sobre la baranda.

"¿Que paso con la dama verde?"

"En prisión, mientras preparan la interrogación" Ash bebió lo que restaba en su vaso de un solo golpe. "Lo siento, por mi culpa te hirieron"

Liam no puedo evitar sonreír al sentir la preocupación del pelinegro, pero decidió aclarar las cosas.

"Los compañeros deben cubrirse la espalda"

Ash suspiro dejó el vaso sobre la baranda para acercarse a Liam el cual se incomodo por la sorpresiva cercanía acto seguido le dio un puñetazo que lo tiró al piso.

"¡¿Eso porque fue?!" Preguntó ofendido mientras se tomaba la mejilla que recibió el impacto.

"No vuelvas a hacer algo tan estúpido" Comentó el pelinegro. "No quiero que nadie salga herido por protegerme, así que si quieres que esto funcione no lo vuelvas a hacer" Termino de explicar para luego recargarse contra la baranda.

Liam suspiró mientras se levantaba del suelo.

"Eso no lo puedo asegurar" Dijo mientras se iba al interior de la habitación. "Tomaré un baño" Anuncio mientras se encerraba en el baño de la habitación.

Ash se permitió sonreír una vez Liam estuvo fuera del campo de vista, mientras llenaba nuevamente su vaso se permitió celebrar que por fin había terminado tan tediosa misión.

* * *

Liam salió de la ducha sintiéndose fresco luego del arduo dia que habia tenido, era bastante tarde por lo que su compañero de habitación debería estar durmiendo, se cambió de ropa para dormir y salió del baño para encontrarse que Ash no estaba allí.

"Quizás sigue bebiendo en el balcón" Murmuró por lo bajo mientras salía a buscarlo.

Al llegar allí solo se encontró con una botella tirada en el piso cuyo contenido había manchado el mismo, Liam se acercó a la baranda y observó que en el piso inferior había restos de cristal quizás del vaso que tenia Ash.

"Agente Ketchum" Dijo por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a temer lo peor.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _ **Acto V**_

" _ **¡No creas que me contendre!"**_

 _ **Entre las imágenes y el sonido.**_

" _ **¡Esto no tiene perdón!"**_


	5. Comfortably Numb

**Nota de Axl: Hola a todos, lamento la demora con la quinta parte de mi fic, esta será comparada con lo anterior quizás un tanto extraña, espero que la disfruten.**

 **Pokémon no es propiedad mía y esto lo hago por puro entretenimiento mio.**

 **Un saludo**

* * *

 **Redemption**

 **Escrito por: Axl**

 **Acto V: Comfortably Numb**

Despertó en un lugar desconocido, se sentía mareado y perdido, su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas para entender su situación pero por alguna razón no lograba concentrarse. Su visión estaba borrosa, trato de mover los brazos mas no lo logró, en resumen el joven pelinegro no tenía ni idea de que pasaba con el.

"Parece que ya despertaste" Escucho una voz femenina totalmente desconocida para él, lo siguiente que percibió fue la sensación de un líquido frío contra su piel desnuda, de alguna manera luego de eso recuperó algo de conciencia, la suficiente para detallar a la mujer frente a él.

Una mujer de cabello morado el cual caía por cada hombro sobre el pecho, sus ojos de color rojo destacaban por el blanco color de su piel, se encontraba vestida con un corset que hacía juego con el color de su cabello, el cual era acompañado por ropa interior, guantes y medias de liguero del mismo color, la única prenda de distinto color eran los zapatos negros de tacos que usaba.

"Debo admitir que es una idea bastante original para una primera cita" Comentó con bastante esfuerzo el joven pelinegro.

La mujer sonrió divertida y se acercó al joven Ketchum, una de sus manos acarició el pecho del pelinegro mientras lo miraba divertida.

"y Aún no has visto nada" Dijo mientras se alejaba contoneando provocativamente las caderas.

Ash aprovechó para detallar su entorno, era un cuarto iluminado por varias velas ubicadas por el contorno del cuarto, el olor a incienso era bastante fuerte, frente a él se encontraba una cortina que separaba el cuarto momentos antes la mujer de cabellos morados salió por allí, nuevamente intentó mover las manos para finalmente percatarse que se encontraba esposado a un tubo y colgaba de él, únicamente portaba sus pantalones.

Pasó poco tiempo para que la extraña mujer volviera, esta vez para sorpresa de Ash traía consigo un par de cables bastante gruesos terminados en una especie de pinza, para el joven Ketchum la situación cobró sentido finalmente.

"Así...que esto es en venganza por tu amiga"

"Creo que tienes una idea equivocada sobre nosotras, pero ya hablaremos de eso más tarde" Respondió al tiempo que sujetaba los cables al cuerpo del pelinegro.

"Tengo curiosidad de cuánto resiste el gran agente Ketchum antes de desmayarse" Comentó divertida para luego sacar un pequeño control remoto de su escote.

"Mi nombre…¿como es que?" Pregunto Ash

"Eres algo famoso en el bajo mundo, sabes" Respondió mientras acomodaba una silla presente en la habitación frente al pelinegro y se sentaba en ella. "Esto solo te dolera un monton" Dijo para pulsar un botón en el control remoto.

* * *

En una oficina con poca iluminación se ve a una mujer de cabello marrón sentada con unas esposas en las manos frente a ella un joven de cabello morado algo desesperado preguntaba de nuevo.

"¿Dónde está?"

"No sé de qué me hablas" Contestó la mujer divertida con la situación.

"El agente Ketchum, donde lo tienen" Pregunto Liam tratando de mantener la calma.

"Como quieres que lo sepa, he estado inconsciente hasta que me despertaron para esto" Contestó con voz fingida de víctima burlándose del joven Liam.

Liam trato de calmarse, el único indicio posible hacia la ubicación del Ash era esa mujer, en el tiempo que tardo en ducharse el agente Ketchum fue secuestrado para hacer algo así sin el menor ruido el perpetrador debía ser alguien sumamente talentoso y por ende peligroso.

"Oye niño" Liam reaccionó ante la voz de la Dama Verde. "¿Es la primera vez que haces algo así?" Preguntó de manera burlona.

Liam se levantó de su silla evitando mirarla y camino por el cuarto dándole la espalda.

"Sabes que no obtendrás nada de mí" Comentó la mujer. "Quizas deberias aprovechar mejor el tiempo buscando a tu amigo, si te apresuras capaz y lo encuentras vivo aún" Dijo divertida mientras miraba fijamente a Liam.

Aquella frase molesto demasiado al joven de cabello morado, para ese momento ya se encontraba desesperado habían pasado ya ocho horas desde que el agente Ketchum fue secuestrado, apretó los dientes con fuerza. Si quería obtener algo de esa mujer al parecer tendría que ser por la fuerza, además ya se encontraba fastidiado de la boca de esta.

Liam se dio vuelta y caminó lentamente hacia la mujer, para cuando esta iba a hablar de nuevo sintió el puño de Liam contra su mejilla y posteriormente la caída al suelo, la mujer miró con odio a Liam.

"Sabes, se me esta acabando la paciencia" Comentó el joven dejando en claro sus intenciones.

"Está bien" Dijo resignada mientras se ponía de pie. "De cualquier manera no se nada, nosotras el Equipo Wunder, realmente no actuamos como equipo, así que no tengo ni idea donde esta el agente."

Liam no parecía creerle del todo, la mujer al ver la expresión seria del rostro decidió revelar algo mas de informacion.

"No se donde esta, pero si se quien lo hizo, solo hay una persona en el Equipo que haria algo asi".

"Continua" Pidió Liam sin perder el semblante serio.

* * *

 _Se encontraba sentado en la barra de un bar con el pasar de los años esta era una situación cada vez más común, frente a él un vaso medio lleno, la primera vez que visito un lugar de estos fue una noche en la que sus pesadillas no lo abandonaban, imágenes de ese trágico evento se repetían una y otra vez al cerrar los ojos._

 _En aquella ocasión durante una de sus primeras misiones no pudo aguantar más en su cama y decidió abandonar la habitación, tardó poco tiempo en llegar al bar del hotel, recordó con algo de gracia la situación, aquella vez no tenía idea de qué pedir pero la mesera le sirvió sin pedirle y solo le dijo que eso le ayudaria a dormir, desde aquella ocasión pedía siempre lo mismo._

 _Salió de sus recuerdos, no recordaba cómo llegó a aquel bar, algo en el ambiente se sentía extraño._

" _Vaya, así que este es tu nuevo pasatiempo" Ash reconoció la voz inmediatamente, era la voz que lo atormentaba en sus pesadillas._

 _Rápidamente la encontró con la mirada, allí estaba sentada junto a él Serena aunque algo diferente, su vestimenta no era la misma al menos en el color, las partes que Ash recordaba de color rosa eran negro, lo demas blanco._

 _Observó rápidamente su cuerpo, esta vez conservaba su cuerpo adulto y la presencia frente a él se sentía de algún modo distinta a la última vez, a diferencia de la cálida y reconfortante Serena que había encontrado, esta se sentía fría y distante de algún modo._

" _Siempre tuve curiosidad de visitar un sitio de estos" La voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos . "Es una lastima que nunca pude hacerlo"._

" _No deberias estar aqui" Respondio Ash dándole un sorbo a su trago._

" _Es una lastima" La chica lo observó a los ojos para luego sonreír. "¿Te hago sentir mal?". Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa._

 _Ash decidió no responderle, la figura frente a él se veía como Serena pero definitivamente esta no es la Serena que él recordaba._

" _Aunque en algo tienes razón, esta apariencia no es adecuada para este lugar" Comentó atrayendo la atención de Ash._

 _El cuerpo de la joven de cabello castaño comenzó a brillar evitando que Ash pudiera seguir observándola al dejar de brillar había cambiado por completo, el cuerpo de adolescente que tenía se había transformado en el de una mujer. Su altura sería la misma que la de Liam, claramente sus atributos femeninos se habían desarrollado, su cabello caía por su espalda hasta la cadera y llevaba puesto un vestido negro escotado el cual poseía una abertura en las piernas._

" _¿Te gusta lo que ves?" Preguntó la mujer frente a él con malicia mientras tomaba una copa de vino que apareció frente a ella._

 _Ash nuevamente evitó responder, dio otro sorbo a su vaso, era claro que estaba soñando, era la explicación más razonable para una versión adulta de serena frente a él, sin embargo no podía evitar pensar que tanto se relacionaba este sueño con el anterior._

" _Sabes, es una lastima que nunca llegue a tener esta apariencia" Tomó una pequeña pausa y miró al joven Ketchum de manera sugestiva. "Nos hubiéramos divertido bastante"_

" _¿Por qué cambiaste tanto desde la última vez?, la última vez si eras Serena"_

" _Eso deberías saberlo, eres tu quien me ha creado" Respondió para luego terminar el vino que había en su copa._

 _Ash siguió el ejemplo de la muchacha y término de un solo sorbo su bebida al tiempo que la joven se levantaba de su asiento._

" _Creo que por hoy se nos ha acabado el tiempo, quizás a la próxima podamos divertirnos más" Declaró con un tono sugerente. "Por cierto, solo para que lo tengas claro, no es que haya solo una de nosotras por aquí"._

 _Al terminar la joven camino a la salida del bar al salir de allí todo el lugar se llenó de una luz cegadora._

* * *

Despertó con el cuerpo entumecido y la mirada divertida de su captora la cual lo observaba con desdén desde su silla, se había desmayado luego de la serie de electrochoques que había recibido.

"Resististe más de lo que esperaba" Rompió el silencio la mujer al levantarse de su asiento y acercarse al agente Ketchum. "Sabes, me he aburrido de esto, estuviste dormido mucho tiempo" Dijo para luego quitarle los cables e irse al otro lado de las cortinas.

Al poco tiempo la mujer de cabello púrpura regreso con un látigo en la mano derecha y una venda en la mano izquierda, al ver esto el joven pelinegro se resignó a lo que seguía sin embargo toda la situación era extraña para él por una simple razón.

"De un profesional a otro, tu interrogatorio no sirve si no preguntas nada"

"No tengo nada que preguntar, realmente esa nunca fue mi intención" Contestó con simpleza.

"Entonces, ¿por qué tomarse la molestia?" Pregunto confundido el pelinegro.

"Luego de verte jugando con, ¿como la llaman ustedes?...la 'Dama Verde', senti que debia jugar contigo" Contestó al tiempo que desarrollaba su látigo.

"¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?" Ash interrogó, no era la primera vez que aquella mujer le sorprendía primero con su nombre y ahora con el nombre código que la policía internacional le había dado a la mujer de cabello verde.

"Eso es un secreto, pero..." La mujer hizo una pausa para luego con una gran sonrisa proponerle algo al joven Ketchum. "Estoy de muy buen humor, te parece si jugamos algo"

"¿Jugar?" Repitió incrédulo el joven pelinegro.

La mujer sonrió y se acercó colocando una mano sobre el pecho desnudo del pelinegro, luego se acercó al oído de este para susurrarle el juego que tenía en mente.

"Por cada golpe que te dé...responderé a una pregunta" Se alejó de Ash meneando las caderas luego se dio la vuelta y continuo. "Es bueno para ti, de cualquier manera iba a golpearte con esto" Explicó en referencia al látigo.

Ash pensó poco la idea, para él se limitaba a ser golpeado sin nada a cambio o ser golpeado por información, aunque la fuente no era confiable en absoluto en esta situación realmente no tenía que perder.

"Estás loca" Respondió con una sonrisa el pelinegro.

"Por lo que pude escuchar mientras dormías, no soy la única" Contestó burlonamente. "Entonces…¿jugamos?"

"¿Parece que tenga opción?" Respondió sarcásticamente el joven pelinegro preparándose mentalmente para el juego.

"Comencemos entonces" No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando Ash sintió el contacto del látigo sobre su piel, una sensación que definiría entre una quemadura y un corte lo hizo cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes.

Observó la zona de su pecho donde recibió el golpe, aun no sangraba solo tenía un color rojizo que atravesaba en diagonal su pecho dada la trayectoria del golpe.

"Bien, ¿que quieres saber?"

"El Equipo Wunder, ¿cuantas más son?" Preguntó recuperando el aliento.

"Muy astuto de tu parte intuir que todos los miembros son mujeres y somos cinco" La mujer le dio la espalda a Ash. "Pero como viste en Ciudad Verde, la calidad y la cantidad no son cosas que van de la mano en este caso".

El pelinegro estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, la Dama Verde dejó fuera de combate a toda la escolta ubicada en la fiesta, probablemente si él no hubiese huido al ver a May hubiera terminado de la misma forma, asumiendo que la más débil era la Dama Verde tendría problemas en capturarlas a todas.

"¿Continuamos?" Preguntó la mujer de ojos rojos con el látigo preparado, Ash asintió con la cabeza y rápidamente recibió el golpe del látigo en su antebrazo izquierdo, el golpe le causó un pequeño corte en la piel.

"¿Por qué advierten antes de robar?" El joven pelinegro recordó las cartas que mandaban a sus blancos antes de actuar, la mujer sonrió y calmadamente le respondió.

"Eso hace las cosas más divertidas" Acomodo el látigo en su mano y miró al agente Ketchum extasiada."Burlar a los guardias, la policía o la policía internacional, es más emocionante cuando están alerta."

El siguiente golpe lo recibió sobre las piernas, el impacto se vio reducido ya que aún conservaba el pantalón.

"¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de secuestrarme?, ustedes solo roban cosas valiosas pero no habían secuestrado o extorsionado a alguien, hasta ahora".

Al escuchar la pregunta la mujer de cabello morado se acercó a Ash y le acarició la mejilla para luego responderle melosamente.

"Eso solo ha sido un capricho mío, luego de ver lo que le hiciste a la 'Dama Verde' tenía que jugar contigo" Se dio media vuelta y se alejó de él unos pasos. "Sabes, a pesar de que ella es una imbécil es bastante peligrosa, tiene bastante mérito que la atraparas solo, eso despertó mi interés".

"¿Lo hiciste sola?" Pregunto Ash para recibir inmediatamente un golpe sobre el pecho.

"Primero el golpe luego la pregunta" Le recordó la mujer haciendo una mueca parecida a un puchero. "y si, lo hice yo sola". Posteriormente golpeó a Ash en el brazo contrario al que lo hizo antes.

"A pesar de lo larga que ha sido esta cita, aún no se como deberia llamarte" Preguntó sarcásticamente con una sonrisa.

"oh, eso" La mujer se sentó por un momento mientras pensaba la respuesta. "Supongo que puedes llamarme la preciosa Violeta". Contestó con una sonrisa.

"Es un nombre horrible"

"Lo dice el de la 'Dama Verde', deberia darte verguenza"

"No ha sido idea mía, continúa, aún hay cosas que quiero saber"

"¿Quieres seguir?" Preguntó incrédula Violeta mientras se levantaba de su asiento

"Espero que estés preparado para una noche larga" Continuo burlonamente dirigiéndose hacia el moreno con una sonrisa.

* * *

" _¿Estás seguro de esto?" Preguntó un joven rubio mientras se acomodaba los lentes._

" _Si" Respondió a secas su amigo pelinegro sentado en frente de él._

 _El ambiente en aquella habitación del Gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia, el joven Ketchum recién le había comunicado a Clemont sus intenciones de unirse a la Policía Internacional._

" _¿Que esperas conseguir con esto?" Preguntó el líder de gimnasio con un semblante serio. "¡Sabes que eso no la traerá de vuelta!". El rubio perdió la calma y se puso de pie._

" _Lo sé" Volvió a responder con simpleza el pelinegro._

 _Clemont trato de calmarse y tomó nuevamente asiento, a pesar de que no era la primera decisión extraña de Ash en los últimos meses esta era diferente, el pelinegro se había unido a la unidad de la Policía Internacional encargada de los casos especiales, especiales como aquel que había costado la vida de su amiga Serena._

" _Si lo sabes…¿Entonces porque hacer algo tan arriesgado?"_

" _Se que nada de lo que haga o diga hará que ella milagrosamente vuelva a la vida" Fue el turno del pelinegro para ponerse de pie y darle la espalda a su amigo. "Pero, lo minimo que debo hacer es castigar a los responsables". Complemento con un pequeño tono de enfado en su voz._

" _Todos hemos sufrido por ello, quizás no tanto como tu" El rubio recordó los eventos de los últimos meses. "El hospital, el funeral, aquel bosque, nuevamente el hospital, todo ha ido demasiado rápido para ti". Al escucharlo Ash volvió a su asiento._

" _Se que a ti, bonnie y los demás les habrá parecido extraño lo que hice...pero es algo que creo que es necesario, aunque tu y bonnie al final se negaran, y lo respeto". Ash suspiro para luego seguir. "Por eso cumplire lo que prometi aquel dia y me mantendré en contacto, pero no puedo seguir de la misma manera de siempre, no por ahora"._

" _¿No participarás en otra liga?"_

" _Por ahora no"_

 _Clemont aprovechó el momento para preguntar algo que lo tenía intrigado desde que el joven Ketchum apareció en su puerta._

" _Por cierto, ¿Donde esta Pikachu?" El pequeño roedor amarillo acompañaba a su entrenador siempre, por lo cual su ausencia causaba sorpresa._

" _Decidí dejarlo en Pueblo Paleta, no quiero perder a Pikachu también" Una expresión melancólica se formó en su rostro. "Se que es injusto para mis otros pokémon, pero Pikachu es especial"._

" _¿Que pokèmon llevarás contigo?" Preguntó interesado el rubio._

" _Charizard, Sceptile, Krookodile, Greninja, Noivern...y bueno tu sabes cual es el último"_

" _Parece que solo llevaras los que a simple vista te parecen más fuertes" Comentó el rubio._

" _Lo que pasó, fue en gran parte porque fui débil y no estaba preparado, no dejare que algo así pase de nuevo" Ash recostó la cabeza sobre la mesa. "También quería traer a Infernape pero al final no pude"._

" _¿Cuando tienes que ir con ellos?"_

" _En una semana" Respondió Ash sin levantar la cabeza._

" _Dame un par de días, quédate un par de días aquí, ese tiempo será suficiente" Pidió Clemont._

" _¿Suficiente para que?" Ash preguntó ligeramente interesado._

" _Voy a construir algo, además Bonnie se pondrá contenta al tenerte cerca" Respondió el rubio para levantarse y salir de la habitación rumbo a su laboratorio, no tenía tiempo que perder._

 _Ash se permitió sonreír una vez Clemont no estuvo presente, a pesar de afectar su plan inicial agradeció internamente la persistencia de los hermanos por permanecer junto a él, se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación al tiempo que internamente rogaba que lo que fuese a inventar Clemont no terminará explotando._

* * *

Sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse nuevamente, llevaba bastante tiempo jugando con Violeta y su cuerpo notaba los efectos, se podían apreciar cortes por todo su cuerpo producto de los repetidos golpes del látigo a pesar de no ser cortes profundos ardían bastante, curiosamente durante todo este tiempo la mujer jamás lo golpeó en el rostro.

"Parece que no soportas más" Violeta se divertía al ver el estado del agente Ketchum, se acercó a la oreja de este para murmurar. "Sabes, si me lo pides puedo terminar con tu dolor y no me refiero solamente a nuestro juego".

"No...estoy bien" Respondió con gran esfuerzo Ash, sus párpados se sentían pesados y su visión comenzaba a estar borrosa,no debía dormirse en frente de esa mujer, al menos no debía hacerlo por una segunda vez, le parecía extraño encontrarse así solo por los golpes de un látigo.

Como si hubiese leído su mente la mujer le respondió. "Te sientes así porque antes de comenzar aplique algo de la droga que use para traerte aquí en el látigo". Violeta se sentó frente a él y lo miró divertida. "Es bastante efectiva, parece que dormirás de nuevo, me pregunto que deberia hacer contigo en ese tiempo".

"Estas enferma" Respondió con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, ya no lograba distinguir la figura frente a él, veía todo difuso, sin embargo aun lograba escuchar lo que pasaba alrededor suyo.

Repentinamente se escuchó una explosión cerca de ese lugar, la silueta frente a él se puso de pie, Ash podría estar desvariando en ese momento pero juraría que la escucho decir.

"Esto se pondra muy divertido".

Al poco tiempo muy cerca de él una nueva explosión, sintio la rafaga de viento causada por la explosión.

"¡Maldita!, ¿qué demonios le hiciste?" Una voz conocida para el joven Ketchum reclamo a su captora, aunque sonaba familiar para él no la reconocía totalmente, sonaba como la voz de Wandell pero en un tono menos grave.

"¿Crees poder conmigo tú solo?" Preguntó la mujer en un tono bastante arrogante, si se trataba de Wandell, Ash dudaba que pudiera él solo contra Violeta, lo siguiente que el pelinegro escuchó fue el sonido de dos pokebolas abriéndose, estaban iniciando el combate.

El joven Ketchum levantó la cabeza y trató de concentrarse en la pelea que se desarrollaba frente a él, pero resultó inútil solo lograba ver siluetas que se movian rapidamente frente a él. En el tiempo que llevaba junto a Wandell no había preguntado por su equipo pokémon o entrenado con él, por lo cual no sabía nada sobre la habilidad en combate de su compañero.

"¡Maldita sea!" Al parecer la pelea no estaba yendo bien para Wandell, las maldiciones que lanzaba lo delataban.

"Pense que seria mas divertido, me estas decepcionando" La voz de Violeta se escuchaba tranquila, confirmando que el pobre de Liam la pasaba mal.

Algo de agua salpicó al Agente Ketchum, uno de los pokémon en batalla era tipo agua no sabía a quién pertenecía, los siguientes minutos solo se escucharon ruidos de ataques golpeando entre sí o contra las paredes acompañado por las maldiciones de Liam y las risas de Violeta, luego de eso solo un ruido fuerte de algo chocando contra un muro.

"Vaya eso fue inesperado" Escuchó que su captora comento sin perder la calma, al parecer Wandell logró vencerla, aunque algo en el tono de la voz de la mujer parecía extraño para Ash.

"Callate" La voz de Liam perdió todo su tono y se escucho como la de una mujer, una mujer bastante enfadada que al parecer ordenó a su pokémon atacar a su rival ya que luego de esto no se volvió a escuchar, el joven Ketchum al sentirse a salvo no pudo resistir más y cayó dormido.

* * *

 _Ash se despertó al sentir algo cálido chocando contra su rostro y una voz llamándolo en un tono triste._

" _Ash, Ash, Ash por favor despierta" El joven ketchum escucho a la voz muy afligida a punto de romperse._

 _El joven pelinegro abrió los ojos, su vista aun no podía enfocar plenamente la imagen frente a él pero sí pudo distinguir dos esferas una azul claro y una amarilla, estaban cerca a su rostro o más bien sobre él aun así no lograba distinguir a la persona, sentía el calor corporal de esta y un agradable olor, una fragancia que despertaba su nostalgia, juraría que antes en algún lugar había presenciado una fragancia igual de agradable._

 _Se dejó envolver por la agradable fragancia y volvió a dormir, se sentía muy cansado._

* * *

El agente Ketchum despertó con una sensación de agobio y un terrible ardor por todo el cuerpo, su visión se vio molestada por la luz ubicada en el techo frente a él, trato de moverse para darse cuenta que su cuerpo estaba atado a algo, aun se encontraba confundido, no sabía si de nuevo se trataba de un sueño o si estaba despierto realmente, una voz junto a él captó su atención.

"¡Por fin despierta agente Ketchum!" Liam gritó emocionado junto a él.

"No grites, me duele la cabeza" Respondió en un tono bajo aunque de mal humor el pelinegro.

"Lo siento, dentro de poco llegaremos al hospital de Ciudad Jubileo, por favor resista hasta entonces" Informo Liam.

"¿Qué sucedió con esa mujer?" Preguntó interesado Ash, aunque el joven pelinegro no lo pudo percibir el semblante de Liam se tornó sombrío antes de responder.

"Está en custodia de la Policía Internacional"

"Así que tu la venciste" Comentó casualmente el pelinegro, el joven de ojos amarillos ignoró el comentario.

"¿Cómo se siente?" Ante la pregunta Ash no pudo evitar sonreír, no era de las peores heridas que había recibido pero si eran de las más molestas, los pequeños cortes causados por el látigo eran bastantes y le causaban comezón, además de un pequeño ardor.

"Como basura, hace años que no me sentía tan mal" Comentó en un tono bastante extraño.

"¿Desde hace seis años desde lo sucedido en Kalos?" Pregunto sin ningún cuidado Liam.

"¿Cómo es que..?" Preguntó entre sorprendido y enojado el pelinegro, o lo más cercano a esto debido a su condición.

"Looker, y no me dijo nada, solo comentó que su motivo para unirse fue algo que pasó en Kalos hace seis años " Respondió calmadamente quizás debido al estado en que se encontraba el agente Ketchum era más fácil plantarle cara por estos temas.

"¿Quieres saber?" Pregunto Ash calmandose recibiendo como respuesta a Liam asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ash suspiro y lo medito un poco, quizas no seria tan mala idea contarle sobre ello total hacía poco el joven le había rescatado, al menos le debia eso por rescatarle.

"Esta bien te contare, cuando me recupere un poco te contaré lo que sucedió hace seis años".

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 _ **Acto VI**_

" _ **Estoy contigo"**_

 _ **Sin posibilidad de moverse, un susurro final**_

" _ **¡No lo hagas!, ¡Esto no es justo!"**_


	6. Freak On A Leash

**Nota de Axl: Hola a todos, lamento haber tardado tanto desde la última actualización, he estado algo ocupado con ciertas cosas...en cualquier caso aquí está la sexta parte, espero que la disfruten.**

 **Pokémon no es propiedad mía y esto lo hago por puro entretenimiento mío.**

 **Un Saludo.**

* * *

 **Redemption**

 **Escrito por: Axl**

 **Acto VI: Freak On A Leash**

 _Despertó confundido, lo primero que observo frente a él fue una pantalla en negro en el respaldo de un asiento, rápidamente entendió que se encontraba sentado en un avión, se encontraba en el asiento del medio, el asiento a su derecha e izquierda se encontraba vacío al igual que el resto de la aeronave. Dejo caer su cabeza con calma para observar el techo sobre el cuándo una voz femenina hizo presencia._

" _Me alegro de que estés bien, estaba muy preocupada por ti" A su lado derecho se encontraba su difunta compañera de viaje, esta vez con su apariencia de hace seis años, aun así este no era el único cambio su personalidad parecía ser la de la serena que el recordaba, nuevamente su mirada se clavó en el techo y suspiro._

" _Vaya que te gusta cambiar de apariencia"_

" _¿Disculpa?" La muchacha frente a él tenía una expresión de confusión en el rostro, dicha confusión fue resuelta de inmediato por una voz femenina con un tono más maduro._

" _El cree que tú y yo somos la misma"._

 _Al dirigir la vista a la fuente del sonido se encontró con la Serena de vestido negro, sentada a su izquierda, la Serena adolescente a su derecha cambio de humor inmediatamente._

" _¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto la joven malhumorada._

" _Estaba aburrida y me apetecía venir" Contesto con una mueca burlona la adulta._

 _El pelinegro estaba bastante confundido, frente a él se encontraba su compañera muerta hace seis años discutiendo con su forma adulta._

" _Creo que por fin he enloquecido" Pensó resignado._

" _¿Aun te duele?" Pregunto la Serena pequeña con preocupación, Ash entendió de qué hablaba, su cuerpo el cual portaba sus vestimentas normales, se encontraba cubierto de vendajes, de inmediato recordó la tortura a la que fue sometido hace poco._

" _Está bien ahora, supongo"_

" _Yo creo que lo disfrutaste, total algo de pervertido tienes" Soltó la mujer adulta mientras recargaba el cuerpo provocativamente sobre el brazo izquierdo del pelinegro._

" _¡Aléjate!" Exclamo la pequeña al tiempo que le daba un pequeño empujón a su versión adulta para luego apoderarse del brazo derecho del pelinegro._

" _No deberías meterte en cosas de adultos niñita" Contesto la mujer de vestido negro fastidiada para luego dirigirse al pelinegro. "De cualquier manera sabes que te merecías lo que te hizo esa mujer" Soltó con veneno en la voz._

" _No le hagas caso, en serio me alegra que estés a salvo" La pequeña de inmediato contradijo a su versión adulta la cual solo sonrió._

" _En cualquier caso parece que se nos ha acabado el tiempo por ahora" Dijo para besarlo en la mejilla para molestia de la adolescente, levantarse de su asiento y caminar por el pasillo hacia la parte trasera del avión para atravesar una cortina._

" _Aunque odio darle la razón, es cierto debes despertar" La Serena adolescente se limitó a darle un abrazo de despedida y caminar hacia la parte delantera del avión, igual que su versión adulta desapareció tras una cortina, en el momento en que las dos desaparecieron de vista una luz cegadora inundo todo el lugar._

* * *

Lo primero que observo fue un techo totalmente blanco, trato de levantarse pero un dolor punzante por todo el cuerpo lo detuvo, lentamente observo su cuerpo el cual parecía una momia, se encontraba en su mayoría cubierto por vendas blancas, al girar la cabeza hacia la derecha se dio cuenta de la presencia de Liam.

El joven de cabello morado se encontraba totalmente dormido en una silla junto a la cama en la que estaba. El detective ketchum se permitió sonreír por unos momentos, su compañero hizo que sintiera cierta nostalgia por el tiempo donde viajaba junto a sus amigos.

Medito durante unos minutos si sería correcto el despertar o no a su compañero, para finalmente llegar a la conclusión que dormir en una silla durante toda la noche no es nada cómodo y probablemente el joven estaba esperando para hablar con él.

"Así que finalmente es hora…" Murmuro calmadamente, luego de seis años, Liam sería la primera persona ajena al asunto a la que Ash le contaría lo sucedido.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama con algo de esfuerzo, sus heridas le causaban ardor y le molestaban bastante al realizar cualquier movimiento, además de estar esparcidas por la mayor parte de su torso, sus piernas tenían un daño reducido gracias a la protección dada por el pantalón. Además de esto notó que su cuerpo reaccionaba algo lento, quizá aún había algo de la droga de Violeta en su cuerpo.

Medito por unos segundos como despertar a Liam, hasta que llego a la conclusión de que debía arrojarle una almohada al rostro, paso poco tiempo desde su decisión hasta el despertar abrupto del joven de cabello morado.

"¡Pero qué demonios!" Liam se despertó de mala gana mientras retiraba la almohada de su rostro, aun así su actitud cambio al ver despierto al joven pelinegro.

"¡Agente Ketchum!, ¿Cómo se encuentra?" Se levantó de su asiento rápidamente.

"He estado mejor" Comento calmadamente el pelinegro. "¿Puedes conseguirme algo de agua?".

"Claro, en un momento vuelvo" Liam salió de la habitación durante unos momentos para regresar con una botella de agua y una enfermera que venía a revisar su estado.

La enfermera retiro los vendajes de su pecho, al hacerlo Ash observo su cuerpo lleno de cortes y moretones producto de los golpes recibidos, la mujer comenzó a limpiar los cortes para posteriormente aplicar un ungüento y colocar vendas nuevas.

"Tus piernas no sufrieron tanto, en la mañana cambiare los vendajes de allí" Comento la enfermera para luego salir de allí.

Una vez la mujer salió de la habitación Liam le dio la botella de agua, el pelinegro bebió media botella rápidamente para luego dirigirse a su compañero.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?"

"Casi un día, para ser exacto 21 horas" Liam hizo una pequeña pausa mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente. "Según los médicos en parte es gracias a la droga que le dio aquella mujer".

Ash entendió que hablaba de Violeta.

"¿Qué paso con ella?"

"Está en una celda, Looker intento interrogarla pero no obtuvo nada" Contesto con calma fingida.

"¿Looker interrogando?, normalmente él nos delega eso" El pelinegro encontró extraña la situación, Liam evito el contacto visual con el joven Ketchum y contesto con algo de enojo.

"Looker no considero prudente que yo la interrogara" Hizo una pausa y volvió a mirar al pelinegro. "De cualquier manera esa mujer dijo que solo hablaría con el agente Ketchum".

"Supongo que está bien, hablare con ella cuando salga de aquí" Contesto para luego dejarse caer en la cama. "¿Estas de ánimo para platicar?".

Liam entendió de inmediato a que se refería el pelinegro.

"¿Esta seguro?, eso puede esperar a que se recupere". Propuso el joven de ojos amarillos.

"Está bien, mejor hacerlo de una vez"

"Si eso es lo que quiere"

"Si"

* * *

Liam observaba atentamente a su compañero en espera de que comenzara a hablar, el joven de cabello morado tenía un particular interés en escuchar la versión completa de la historia, esa versión cuyo único testigo fue el Agente Ketchum.

Ash pensó durante unos instantes como comenzar la historia, suspiro y finalmente comenzó.

"Hace seis años participe en la Liga de Kalos y llegue hasta la final, allí fui derrotado a manos de Alain" Liam noto que el semblante se tornó algo oscuro cuando pronuncio aquel nombre.

"En ese momento no había notado nada sospechoso sobre él, lo consideraba un rival a la vez que un amigo…vaya que era estúpido en esa época" Se detuvo un momento y miro por la ventana. "En fin, perdí en la final ante él, fue una batalla muy larga, luego de la ceremonia de premiación Alain no encontraba a su amiga Mairin."

Ash dejo de mirar la ventana de su cuarto y nuevamente observo a Liam.

"Yo decidí acompañar a Alain en busca Mairin, cuando me di cuenta que Alain trabajaba para el Equipo Flare fue muy tarde y termine siendo capturado por ellos, recuerdo que usaron algo en mí y no podía moverme".

"Lysandre desarrollo un interés en mi sincronización con Greninja, eso lo llevo a secuestrarme"

"Era un lunático, me tuvo drogado y atado en su base junto a mis pokemon" Ash se detuvo y tomo un poco de agua. "El desgraciado planeaba destruir el mundo, estuve al menos una semana allí escuchándolo hablar sobre su plan de destrucción y reconstrucción global."

"Cuando trato de llevar a cabo su plan se desato una batalla entre el Equipo Flare, los líderes de gimnasio, la policía y algunos Campeones regionales, en medio de esta batalla Serena, una de mis amigas logro infiltrarse hasta donde estaba".

"Ella me logro rescatar pero…"

* * *

 _Sentía el cuerpo pesado y la mente confundida sobre lo que pasaba, de fondo se escuchaban ruidos de explosiones y el suelo temblando mientras en el exterior se libraba una cruenta batalla._

" _Ya casi Ash, resiste" Pidió desesperada la joven de cabello color miel._

 _El joven Ash se encontraba siendo arrastrado, iba apoyado sobre el cuerpo de su amiga artista, la chica llevo al joven pelinegro hacia una escalera cuando juntos fueron lanzados lejos por una explosión causada por la batalla._

" _Ash…" Serena lentamente se puso de pie y busco con la mirada al pelinegro para encontrarlo tirado a unos cuantos metros de ella, rápidamente fue junto a él sin ponerle demasiada atención a sus ahora dañadas vestimentas._

" _¿Estas bien?" Pregunto angustiada la muchacha al llegar junto a él y nuevamente tratar de llevarlo a las escaleras, pero al llegar allí se dio cuenta que la explosión las habían dejado fuera de uso y habían dejado un gran agujero en una de las paredes de la construcción, Serena se acercó al agujero arrastrando a Ash con ella._

" _¿Qué hago ahora?" Murmuro la muchacha lo suficientemente alto para que el pelinegro la escuchara._

" _Serena…" Ash llamo la atención de su amiga. "La pokebola de Noivern"._

 _La chica hizo lo sugerido por el pelinegro y libero al dragón de su pokebola dándose cuenta de inmediato que el dragón no estaba en su mejor estado, en el exterior de la construcción miembros del Equipo Flare luchaban en contra de líderes de gimnasio, miembros de la policía y algunos campeones regionales._

" _No creo que Noivern pueda cargarnos a los dos al tiempo" Comento preocupada la artista._

 _Ash se recompuso lo suficiente para dirigirse a su Pokémon._

" _¿Crees que puedas ir y volver por mí?" El Pokémon dio un grito a forma de afirmación. "Está bien, entonces llévala y vuelve por mi" Ordeno el pelinegro._

 _Las explosiones dentro de la instalación aumentaron dejando en claro que el edificio no aguantaría mucho más._

" _Espera Ash, mejor que te lleve a ti primero" Pidió Serena. "Tú no estás en condiciones de estar solo aquí"._

 _Ash iba a protestar pero fue interrumpido por la voz firme de la chica._

" _No me iré de aquí hasta que te hayas ido" Sin más remedio y considerando lo débil que estaba prefirió obedecerla, pero antes de que el Pokémon tomara a su entrenador para sacarlo de allí la chica se acercó al joven pelinegro y para su sorpresa lo beso en los labios._

" _¿Qué?" Pregunto demasiado confundido por la situación el joven Ketchum, ante lo cual solo obtuvo como respuesta por parte de su sonrojada amiga._

" _Te lo explicare cuando esto acabe" Dijo la muchacha que sin que Ash lo notara amarro su bolso a Noivern el cual a continuación tomo a su entrenador y salió volando de allí, mientras era observado por una sonriente Serena._

* * *

"Quizás ella, presintió lo que pasaría luego" Ash continuo con su historia ante la mirada llena de tristeza de Liam. "Lysandre a pesar de estar loco, era muy listo y no se jugó todo en una sola batalla, cuando se dio cuenta que no podía ganar, decidió volar en pedazos su base, esto le dio tiempo de escapar aunque también sacrifico muchos de los miembros del Equipo Flare."

Ash hizo una pausa y tomo algo de aire.

"Aquella explosión no le dio tiempo a Noivern a volver por Serena, ella murió allí y jamás encontramos su cuerpo". Una sonrisa melancólica adorno el rostro de Ash. "Quizás debí haber insistido más, quizás no debí haber confiado en Alain, quizás no debí meterme en asuntos que no debía. Sin importar lo que haya pasado ella murió por culpa mía".

Ash observo detenidamente a Liam deteniéndose en las lágrimas en sus ojos amarillos.

"Wandell, ¿estás bien?" Pregunto preocupado.

Liam se levantó de su asiento rápidamente y salió de la habitación dejando solo al pelinegro.

* * *

Liam regreso al poco tiempo y tomo asiento nuevamente.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunto nuevamente el pelinegro.

"Si, lo siento, no sé lo que me paso" Se disculpó el joven de cabello morado. "Por favor continúe".

"¿Quieres que continúe?" Pregunto algo extrañado el agente Ketchum.

"Sí, quiero saber que paso luego de…" Liam no quería mencionar aquel hecho específicamente, Ash lo entendió y siguió con su relato.

"Dure una semana en el hospital, no quería hacer nada realmente, creo que simplemente quería quedarme quieto y morir allí" Recordó Ash con un semblante melancólico. "Todos mis amigos fueron a visitarme pero supongo que se hartaron de mi apatía, solo una siguió visitándome durante todo el tiempo que estuve allí, bueno además de mis otros dos compañeros de viaje por Kalos, ellos también se encontraban internados en el hospital".

Liam escuchaba atentamente sin mover la vista del Agente Ketchum, su labio temblaba un poco, él quería decir algo en ese momento pero decidió contenerse.

"Luego del funeral desaparecí por un tiempo, realmente simplemente desaparecí." Ash tomo un segundo antes de continuar. "Antes de que me diese cuenta estaba en aquel bosque."

* * *

 _Me encuentro apoyado contra un árbol en medio de un bosque, no sé cuánto tiempo llevo caminando pero siento las piernas muy cansadas, realmente tampoco tengo idea de en qué momento he llegado a este lugar. Lo último que recuerdo es el funeral de Serena, en algún momento me fui sin avisar a nadie._

 _Grace tenía razón, todo ha sido culpa mía, la herida de la cabeza aun me duele, en algún momento dejo de sangrar._

" _Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan tonto" Alain me engaño y gracias a ello mis amigos se pusieron en grave peligro para rescatarme, no es la primer vez que pasa algo así, en el pasado siempre mis amigos han terminado involucrados en situaciones peligrosas por causa mía._

 _Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, antes de Serena también estuvieron en peligro por mi culpa._

" _He sido un estúpido todo este tiempo" No he ganado una sola liga y si pretendo vencer a equipos de maleantes, la simple idea es bastante cómica en sí, me siento cada vez más débil, no sé cuántas horas o días han pasado desde el funeral, pero no he comido ni bebido nada, recargo mi cabeza contra el árbol._

" _Quizás simplemente debería quedarme aquí sin hacer nada" Otro grupo de personas vienen a mi cabeza._

 _Melody, Bianca incluso a mi madre he puesto en peligro por mis estupideces. Melody, creerme el elegido me subió el ego y termine poniéndola en peligro. Bianca, si bien ella siempre estuvo en peligro realmente al involucrarme no lo disminuí, realmente se me da bien poner a mujeres en peligro._

" _Bonnie" Quizás mi acto más irresponsable, al viajar con una niña pequeña y no cambiar en absoluto mis modos, ella y Clemont terminaron heridos al rescatarme de la base del Equipo Flare._

 _Eso sin contar que a todas mis acompañantes las he puesto en peligro al lidiar todo el tiempo con los ridículos planes del Equipo Rocket, siento demasiado sueño y estoy solo ni siquiera he traído a Pikachu conmigo, lentamente cierro los parpados hasta quedar en total oscuridad._

* * *

 _El joven Ketchum despertó y lo primero que observo fue un color blanco, trato de moverse pero su brazo se encontraba inmovilizado por dos agujas en él, se calmó y por fin reconoció el lugar, se encontraba en un hospital nuevamente._

 _No tuvo tiempo de pensar bien la situación, ya que una figura conocida para el entro en la habitación._

" _Vaya, ya estas despierto" Comento el detective Looker al entrar en la habitación._

" _tú, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunto Ash confundido por toda la situación._

" _Bueno, hago parte del equipo que tiene que lidiar con el Equipo Flare" Comento Looker despreocupado mientras tomaba asiento junto a la cama de Ash_

" _¿Estás aquí para interrogarme?"_

" _En parte" Looker lo observo fijamente y luego pregunto sin ningún tipo de sutileza. "¿Querías morir en aquel bosque?"_

 _Ash no respondió solo lo miro confundido, Looker comprendió que el pelinegro no entendía totalmente la situación y procedió a explicar._

" _Veras, desde lo que paso con el Equipo Flare he tenido la intención de preguntarse ciertas cosas, por eso hice que te siguieran durante un tiempo." Looker lo miro algo decepcionado. "Aunque no esperaba que tu reacción fuera la de irte a morir a un bosque, eso fue bastante patético"._

 _Ash no pudo contestar nada ante ello aún seguía creyendo que debía morir._

" _Mira hijo, tienes dos opciones" Ash miro con ligera atención a Looker. "Puedes seguir sintiéndote miserable y deseando la muerte o puedes levantarte y tratar de hacer algo productivo." El detective soltó sin ningún tipo de sutileza._

" _Nada de lo que haga la traerá de vuelta." Respondió Ash en voz baja y con un semblante melancólico._

" _Eso es cierto, pero si te diera la oportunidad de vengarte" Looker logro captar la atención del joven Ketchum con su última frase._

" _¿A qué te refieres?"_

 _Looker se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana dándole la espalda al pelinegro._

" _Sabes, Lysandre y los otros responsables de lo que le paso a tu novia siguen libres"._

" _Ella no era mi novia." Aclaro Ash en una voz tranquila pero cargada de tristeza._

" _No importa, de cualquier manera aun tienes la oportunidad de vengarte." Looker se alejó de la ventana y ahora miro al pelinegro a la cara._

" _Puedes unirte a nosotros y ayudarnos a parar a esos infelices, a pesar de lo que paso sigues siendo un entrenador bastante fuerte y con nuestro entrenamiento serás de gran ayuda" Looker termino de explicar._

 _Ash se quedó callado mientras meditaba la propuesta de Looker, a su mente inmediatamente vino la imagen de Alain luego de esto el joven Ash dejo de dudar y acepto la propuesta de Looker._

* * *

 _El sonido de una alarma adornaba la escena, pasillos en llamas, personas desmayadas, cinco sombras estáticas vigilando mientras un joven de cabello negro se encontraba sentado sobre un hombre adulto de cabellos rojos y lo golpeaba en el rostro sin compasión._

" _¿Te gusta desgraciado?" Comento el pelinegro mientras soltaba un puñetazo directo al rostro del para ese momento inconsciente Lysandre, evidentemente no obtuvo alguna respuesta pero eso no lo detuvo de seguir golpeándolo._

 _El pelinegro se detuvo por un momento y observo a su alrededor, realmente no fue difícil infiltrarse en la base, simplemente entro y ordeno a su equipo atacar a todo lo que se moviera, como resultado muchos cuerpos se encontraban fuera de combate a su alrededor, la gran mayoría no tuvo tiempo de llamar a un Pokémon._

" _Creo que no tiene sentido que siga golpeándolo" Comento sin dejar de usar a Lysandre como asiento, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo se sintió demasiado bien, entrar por sorpresa atacar sin compasión y tener un total éxito._

" _Si fueras el único en mi lista probablemente te hubiese matado" Comento despreocupadamente para luego ponerse de pie y tomar bruscamente a Lysandre por un brazo y arrastrarlo hacia la salida._

" _Vámonos de aquí" Menciono Ash para ser seguido inmediatamente por Charizard, Sceptile, Krokodile, Greninja y Noivern._

" _Es gracioso que a pesar de todo lo que entrenamos, ninguno de los cinco fue el que venció a este desgraciado." Comento Ash divertido haciendo referencia al cuerpo que arrastraba descuidadamente y haciendo chocar con total intención contra todo tipo de escombros que había en su camino._

" _Looker me va a regañar cuando regrese." Comento descuidadamente, gracias al Agente Looker se enteró de la ubicación de la guarida del Equipo Flare y de que Lysandre se encontraba allí. La Policía Internacional estaba diseñando un operativo, el decidió no esperar y atacar por sorpresa y sin autorización._

 _Con la mano que tenía libre tomo de su bolsillo el dispositivo de comunicación y envió una señal de emergencia, dada su ubicación no pocos agentes vendrían a verificar la situación, se sintió de muy buen humor repentinamente, el atrapar a Lysandre era un gran paso en su nueva misión._

" _Bueno no ha sido totalmente un éxito." Dijo mientras analizaba con su mirada las heridas que tenía esparcidas por el cuerpo, su plan de entrada fue muy descuidado y tenía muchos cortes esparcidos por todo el cuerpo, ninguno era demasiado profundo pero aun así le molestaban un poco._

 _En su camino hacia la salida Ash observo a uno de los miembros del Equipo Flare tratando de levantarse del suelo, el sujeto aún no se percataba al estar de espaldas a él._

" _Sceptile" Menciono Ash con una voz totalmente neutra para que el Pokémon inmediatamente obedeciera y golpeara con fuerza la cabeza del sujeto contra el suelo._

 _Ash siguió caminando sin siquiera mirar al tipo que Sceptile había golpeado, la idea de ordenar a sus Pokémon atacar humanos ya no le incomodaba, es más le parecía demasiado útil, si sus enemigos usaban tácticas tan sucias lo normal era que él lo hiciera también para poder hacerles frente._

* * *

"Bueno y eso cubre lo que paso después del funeral" Ash termino su relato para luego estirar los brazos. "Creo que debo salir de esta cama y volver al trabajo."

"¡No debería sus heridas aún no están curadas!" Protesto Liam de inmediato.

"Tranquilo Wandell, no hare nada raro, solo quiero ir a hablar un rato con nuestra prisionera" Respondió el pelinegro en referencia a Violeta. "Total al parecer solo hablara conmigo".

"Iré con usted" Intervino rápidamente el joven de ojos amarillos. "No lo dejare solo con esa mujer" Una mueca de desagrado apareció en la cara del joven.

"Está bien como quieras" Ash movió sus piernas y brazos a modo de prueba, había despertado totalmente. "Llama a un médico para que me dé de alta" Le pidió el pelinegro a su compañero el cual fue inmediatamente en busca un médico.

"Supongo que algunas cosas son demasiado personales para contarlas" Murmuro a la nada el pelinegro.

* * *

Luego de que el médico le diera de alta de muy mala gana y por la absurda insistencia del joven pelinegro en el tema se encontraban en la estación de policía de Ciudad Jubileo, Ash y Liam se dirigían a la celda donde se encontraba Violeta hasta que se encontraron con Looker.

"¿No deberías estar en el hospital?" Pregunto Looker calmadamente nada más verlo, Ash rápidamente lo saludo con un firme apretón de manos, cosa que extraño bastante a Looker.

"¿Te sientes bien?" Pregunto confundido ante el gesto del pelinegro.

"Si, eso solo que me aburría mucho allí" Contesto con simpleza el pelinegro. "¿Ha dicho algo?" Pregunto en referencia al interrogatorio de Violeta.

"No, por alguna razón insiste que solo hablara con el encantador Agente Ketchum" Respondió Looker haciendo énfasis en la última parte para molestia de Liam, Ash solo hizo una mueca de fastidio. "Me informaron que venias para aquí, así que ella está en la sala de interrogatorios".

"Bueno, creo que tendré que seguirle el juego, pero antes…" Ash se detuvo para informar toda la información que obtuvo de Violeta durante su juego.

"¿Crees que podemos confiar en lo que dijo?" Pregunto Looker luego de escuchar el reporte de su subordinado.

"Esa mujer está loca, no creo que tenga algún motivo para mentir".

"Puede que eso sea cierto" Looker pensó durante unos segundos. "Por ahora ve a hablar con ella, Liam necesito que me acompañes para que des tu reporte y firmes unos papeles".

"Eh…Pero yo" Liam trato de excusarse para poder ir al interrogatorio.

"Wandell vendrá conmigo" Intervino Ash salvando a su compañero. "No creo que tardemos tanto de cualquier modo".

"Vaya, parece que ahora se llevan mejor" Comento en un tono ligeramente burlón Looker, Ash decidió no responder y siguió caminando en dirección de la sala de interrogatorios seguido de cerca por Liam.

"Gracias" Agradeció en un tono bajo Liam pero lo suficientemente alto para que Ash le escuchase.

"No es nada" Respondió Ash al tiempo que llegaron a la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios, el pelinegro volteo y tomo de los hombros a un sorprendido Liam. "Escucha, esa mujer es experta en jugar con la mente de los demás, ten cuidado con cualquier cosa que le digas".

El Agente Ketchum soltó los hombros de su compañero y abrió la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación de abrió para dar paso a los agentes y causar una sonrisa en la mujer que se encontraba esposada a una silla dentro de ella.

"Vaya, así que viniste" La mujer lo saludo con un tono meloso para molestia de Liam. "Aunque la verdad hubiese preferido que vinieras solo". Comento fingiendo decepción en referencia al joven de ojos amarillos.

"Oh vamos, no seas así, vine hasta aquí solo por ti" Contesto Ash siguiéndole el juego mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella y Liam se sentaba junto a él.

"Tanto te gusto nuestra última cita que te llamo y vienes sin dudarlo" Comento divertida la mujer.

"Bueno, admito que ha sido una cita bastante original" Comento Ash. "De cualquier manera no sé porque elegiste este lugar para una segunda cita".

"¿Eh?" La mujer respondió confundida por la afirmación del pelinegro.

"Tu estas aquí porque así lo quisiste" Ash respondió para voltear a ver a Liam. "Él es aún un novato, tu pareces demasiado alegre de estar aquí, así que la única explicación que me viene a la mente es que fingiste tu derrota y te dejaste capturar".

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la mujer.

"Creo que subestimas demasiado a tu compañero, su Empoleon era bastante fuerte" Comento con una sonrisa maliciosa dirigida a Liam.

"Vaya, así que tienes un Empoleon" Comento interesado el pelinegro. "Espero que luego me muestres tu equipo".

"Está bien" Respondió Liam evitando el contacto visual con el pelinegro.

"De cualquier manera pareces muy contenta para haber recibido un ataque con agua" Comento Ash entretenido.

"No esperaba que un policía me atacara sin darme oportunidad de rendirme".

"Bueno, es que nuestra división es un tanto especial" Se disculpó Ash. "Bien ahora que estoy aquí, ¿de que querías hablar?".

"Creo que esa no es la forma de la que funciona un interrogatorio" Contesto divertida recordando lo que el Agente Ketchum le había dicho.

"Nunca dije que lo fuera, tú no te prestarías para algo tan aburrido" Respondió causando una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro de Violeta.

"Me gustaría poder contradecirte, pero tienes la razón" Su mirada se tornó maliciosa. "Sabes, durante el tiempo que estuviste dormido dijiste unas cuantas cosas que han llamado mi atención, así que porque no jugamos algo".

La mujer de detuvo y dirigió su mirada a Liam al cual le dirigió una mirada de burla antes de proseguir.

"Pero ya que estamos los tres aquí, el también deberá jugar" Indico señalando a Liam.

"Wandell, si quieres puedes irte" Sugirió el pelinegro conociendo el tipo de juegos que prefería aquella mujer.

"No, está bien yo también lo haré"

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Acto VII**_

 _ **Juego de máscaras…**_

" _ **Cada vez estoy peor"**_

 _ **Tiempo perdido…**_


End file.
